Batavia
by Pieree
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah romansa klasik di atas tanah desa Batavia. Tussen mij en u. "Sudah jadi aturan tak tertulis, Neth; orang Belanda tidak boleh mencintai pribumi." Nether/Nesia. R&R?
1. Prolog

**summary**

**Hanya sebuah kisah romansa klasik di atas tanah desa Batavia. **_**Tussen mij en u.**_

.

.

**West Batavia, 1830.**

Ini adalah kisah jaman dulu, pertengahan abad ke-19, yang dimulai sejak suami-istri muda bermarga Van Gaal menginjakkan kaki di negeri rempah-rempah bernama Hindia Belanda, nama Indonesia saat masih di bawah jajahan masa kolonial. Keluarga impor itu datang dengan sebuah tujuan besar melalui jalur perdagangan ini. Diantaranya adalah mempertinggi derajat, memperkaya diri, dan mendapatkan kehormatan di tanah Asia ini melalui cara memperjual-belikan barang tekstil luar negrinya. Tak ada niatan lain selain itu. Hingga pada suatu hari, di tahun-tahunnya sang kepala keluarga berhasil mencapai titik puncak keemasan di bidang karir, lahirlah seorang bayi lelaki yang normal dan sehat. Rambutnya pirang pucat seperti ayah, mata hijau zambrudnya turunan si ibu, dan kulit seindah kaca porselen. Dia adalah putra pertama mereka, Nethere Van Gaal namanya.

Segala fasilitas terbaik diberikan hanya untuknya. Di tanah asing milik pribumi lain adat dan ras ini, taraf benda-benda kepunyaannya disama-ratakan. Elit semua—boleh lebih, tak boleh kurang. Dimulai dari pendidikan, mainan, hingga lingkungan sosialnya. Ya, terutama di bagian sosial, atau sebut saja pergaulan. Karena sudah dari awal Pieter Van Gaal, sang ayah, memberi peringatan keras untuk Nethere sejak awal ia berusia lima tahun.

"Jangan pernah kau berteman, berbicara, atau sekedar melirik kaum pribumi, entah apapun alasannya. Ayah tidak suka kau main dengan mereka."

Itu nasihat yang dia ucapkan bagai ultimatum. Dan karenanya, bocah lelaki dengan tatanan rambut jabrik ke atas itu hanya mengerjapkan mata lentiknya dan mengangguk patuh tanpa suara. Wajah polosnya seperti tak menaruh minat juga untuk itu.

"_Ja, vader_."

.

.

.

**BATAVIA**

**Hetalia by Hidekazu Himaruya**

**AU—Alternate Universe**

**Pieree Present...**

**(Netherlands—FemIndonesia)**

.

.

**one of nine**

-prolog-

.

.

**South Batavia.**

Di hari yang sama, lebih tepatnya pada tanggal 17 Agustus, keluarlah bayi mungil bersimbah darah segar dari rahim seorang wanita muda asal Sunda bernama Laras. Dukun anak yang membantu proses pengeluarannya segera menggendong bayi yang kini menangis histeris itu, lalu membersihkan darah dan juga kulit ari yang masih menempel di tubuh sang bayi. Tersengal-sengal, sang ibu yang telah kewalahan mencoba membangkitkan tubuh penuh peluhnya dan memandangi nenek tua di ujung ruangan kecil nan kumuhnya. "Ba-Bagaimana?"

"Selamat, Ras. Dia perempuan. Normal dan sehat. Cantik pula—kulitnya kuning langsat tapi terlihat putih bersih."

Laras menghela nafas lega seraya membaringkan kembali tubuh lemasnya di kasur. Ia luruskan kedua kaki tegangnya dan membiarkan dukun yang bekerja layaknya bidan profesional itu menyelesaikan tahap akhir proses persalinannya. Dukun kulit cokelat serta rambut putih yang telah dicepol rapi itu bertanya pelan. "Bayi ini mau diberi nama apa, Ras?"

Pertanyaan tadi membuat bibir Laras mengulum senyum pedih sekalipun kedua matanya masih terpejam. "Karena mediang ayahnya sudah berpesan dari dulu, mungkin aku akan menamainya Nesia, Inesia Rahayu..."

Dukun anak itu mengangguk. Ia belai lembut kepala bulat sang bayi yang sudah ditumbuhi oleh surai hitam tipis dengan basuhan air. Mengusap pipi buah persik dan hidung mancungnya yang masih kecil. "Nama yang bagus. Suatu saat nanti aku yakin dia akan tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik yang lemah lembut. Ah, atau sebagai wanita kuat yang bisa mengusir kompeni **[1]** dari sini lewat perang, mungkin?"

"Amin, Mbok." Candaan tadi ditanggapi oleh Laras yang kini tertawa kecil. "Tapi daripada perang... entah kenapa aku lebih ingin dia bisa menahlukkan kompeni dengan jalur damai."

"Hm? Contoh damainya?"

"Siapa tau nanti ada orang kompeni yang mencintainya. Sehingga orang-orang Eropa itu akan memperbaiki sifatnya kepada kita yang merupakan warga asli tanah ini—tidak kurang ajar lagi. Yaa memang sedikit tidak mungkin sih."

Giliran Mbok yang tertawa. "Harapanmu boleh juga." Ia memandangi bayi yang masih merah ini dan mengeluarkannya dari baskom air—sudah selesai bersih-bersih. Ia taruh bayi yang masih aktif bergerak itu ke kain batik yang sudah dibentangkan dan membalutnya hati-hati. Diam-diam si mbok tersenyum.

Kalau dipikir-pikir... ucapan Laras di era ini memang terkesan mustahil. Mana ada pribumi yang bisa setulus itu mencintai warga _inlander_, pribumi, sampai rela meluruskan hubungan buruk yang telah berkembang sejak pertengahan abad ke-17 itu. Tingkatan kasta ras di sini terlalu statis, susah berubah. Tapi bukannya akan menjadi suatu hal yang indah jika hal tersebut terjadi?

Kami semua mendoakanmu, Nesia...

.

.

**see you**

.

.

**my note**

**[1] Kompeni**—****sebutan untuk Belanda dari pribumi. Diambil dari Compagnie (VOC).

**Hadiah kecil untuk ulang tahun Indonesia yang ke-69. Sebuah fict yang sangat terinspirasi dari kisah cinta seorang pria Belanda dan gadis Papua. Agak dibuat berbeda supaya ngga terlalu mirip dengan cerita aslinya :')**

.

.

**warm regards, **

**Pieree...**


	2. Pertemuan

**previously**

Diam-diam si mbok tersenyum.

Kalau dipikir-pikir... ucapan Laras di era ini memang terkesan mustahil. Mana ada pribumi yang bisa setulus itu mencintai warga _inlander_, pribumi, sampai rela meluruskan hubungan buruk yang telah berkembang sejak pertengahan abad ke-17 itu. Tingkatan kasta ras di sini terlalu statis, susah berubah. Tapi bukannya akan menjadi suatu hal yang indah jika hal tersebut terjadi?

Kami semua mendoakanmu, Nesia...

.

.

**South Batavia, 1838.**

Pagi ini matahari baru saja muncul. Sinarnya masih belum begitu menyiksa. Dan itulah saat-saat paling menyenangkan untuk bermain di teras.

Lihat saja sekarang, bocah delapan tahun beralas kaki sandal Swallow itu melompat-lompat riang di halaman kosong depan rumah. Rambutnya yang diikat satu terombang-ambing. Susunan gelang karet yang ia pegang di tiap ujungnya terus terputar tanpa henti, tak peduli sudah banyak peluh yang bercucuran keluar dari pori-pori dahinya. Itulah pengaruh dari keseruan lompat tali—nama _game_ yang sedang mereka mainkan. Teman-teman yang berdiri agak jauh darinya terus menyorakkan kalimat semangat. Hingga suatu detik kakinya tersandung, dia pun berhenti dan segera duduk kelelahan.

"Rekor..." Katanya sambil terengah. "Tadi aku melompat sebanyak 256 kali loh."

"Wah, hebat, Nes!" Ade, temannya yang berambut pendek bertepuk tangan. "Sekarang giliran aku, ya! Aku bisa lebih hebat darimu!"

"Apaan? Lompat dua puluh kali aja kamu sudah ngos-ngosan. Keberatan badan sih." Sindir yang satunya lagi hingga Nesia tertawa. Dengan kesal si tomboy langsung menarik karet Nesia dan berniat membuktikan bahwa dia bisa, namun sayang ada panggilan melengking yang menginterupsi. Itu dari wanita muda berjilbab di ujung jalan yang mulai mendekat; ibunya Ade. "Ade! Kamu ini, dicariin ke mana-mana ternyata ada di sini! Ayo cepat siap-siap! Sebentar lagi kan kamu harus ke sekolah!"

"Ah, Ibu..." Sebelum mengeluh tangan Ade sudah terlebih dulu ditarik. Dia terpaksa mengucapkan pamit lewat gerakan isyarat mulut dan melambaikan tangan. "Nanti siang kita main lagi, yaa..."

"Iyaa..." Nesia membalas dadahannya dengan wajah sedih.

Sarah, teman perempuannya yang tersisa di sana berkomentar pelan. "Kasihan ya Ade, di saat anak-anak lain di desa lagi bersenang-senang dengan temannya, dia malah harus ke sekolah untuk belajar. Mana sekolahnya jauh pula di kota seberang, lagi."

"Sejauh apa sih?"

"Jauh banget pokoknya, berkilo-kilo meter. Dan dia harus jalan kaki." Dia geleng-geleng kepala. "Padahal kan Ade kan tidak mau. Pemaksa sekali sih ibunya itu..."

Nesia menghela nafas. Tatapannya menyendu. Ia ambil karet gelang nan panjang yang sempat tergeletak di tanah, lalu mengerucutkan bibir. Ada kalimat yang dikeluarkan oleh perempuan kecil berponi miring itu. "Aku sih malah iri... Ade bisa sekolah di sana..."

Sarah menoleh heran.

"Gila kamu, Nes. Di sekolah Ade itu ada banyak orang-orang kompeni (Belanda) dan teman-temannya, tau! Mereka rasis!"

"Rasis? Rasis itu apa?" Tanya Nesia, polos.

"Tidak tau juga sih. Pokoknya kata orangtuaku, mereka rasis!"

Nesia semakin cemberut.

.

.

.

**BATAVIA**

**Hetalia by Hidekazu Himaruya**

**AU—Alternate Universe**

**Pieree Present...**

**(Netherlands—FemIndonesia)**

.

.

**two of nine**

-pertemuan-

.

.

Inesia Rahayu namanya. Gadis bertubuh mini yang akrab disapa Nesia itu pulang ke rumahnya dengan langkah kecil penuh semangat sebelum sore menjelang. Dia ucapkan salam dan lepaskan kedua sandalnya di depan pintu. Menyapa ibunya yang tengah menyiapkan makan sore di dapur, lalu duduk lesehan di depan meja kotak berkaki pendek yang memiliki multifungsi; sebagai meja makan dan meja belajar.

Laras, ibunya yang memakai pakaian tradisional kebaya itu tersenyum melihat anak sulungnya. Ternyata bayi manis yang dia lahirkan beberapa tahun yang lalu itu sudah tumbuh menjadi perempuan yang cantik dan sehat. Wajah kuning langsat cerah yang dipadu dengan surai hitam lurusnya benar-benar memancarkan kecantikan wanita Asia Tenggara sejati. Tidak terbayang seberapa bangganya Laras jika suatu saat nanti Nesia bisa tumbuh menjadi perempuan yang diidam-idamkan oleh warga Indonesia.

"Kenapa, Nes? Tumben kamu sudah ada di rumah sebelum matahari terbenam?"

"Hehe..." Dia membuat suara tawa. Tangannya memainkan piring kosong di hadapannya. "Soalnya aku ingin minta sesuatu ke Ibu..."

Wanita yang hingga detik ini bekerja di sebuah industri batik rumahan itu menoleh. Tangannya sekaligus meniriskan ikan goreng yang telah matang dari lelapan minyak panas. "Ada apa, Sayang?"

"Ng... tapi Ibu jangan marah, ya..."

"Memangnya kamu mau minta apa sih? Es bonbon?"

"Bukan... yang ini lebih besar dari es bonbon..."

"Baju yang seperti Sarah pakai?"

Nesia menggeleng. Dia tidak peduli soal pakaian. Kaus putih dan rok batik selutut tenunan ibunya sudah menjadi _fashion_ mutlaknya dari dulu. Lalu ia mengadah sesaat, mata hitamnya mengenai manik serupa milik ibunya yang lebih besar. "Hm... boleh tidak Januari nanti aku ikut bersekolah?"

Kalimat tanya itu mengubah suasana. Ikan goreng yang akan ditaruh ke piring besar nyaris terpeleset saat ia mendengar permintaan tersebut. Dengan lekukan heran di kening di menoleh tajam, menatap lurus ke anak semata wayangnya yang kini menyatukan kedua tangannya dengan wajah memohon. "Tunggu... tadi kamu bilang 'sekolah'? Bukannya dulu Ibu pernah belikan kamu banyak buku pelajaran—baca, tulis, mengenal angka, dan lainnya?"

"Aku sudah mengerjakan semuanya, Bu, bahkan sampai berulang-ulang..."

"Kalau kamu sudah bisa baca dan menulis, untuk apa lagi kamu sekolah?"

"Pasti ada banyak hal baru yang bisa kupelajari di sana..." Hening sesaat. Laras menggumam bingung, sedangkan Nesia kian memelas. "Ayolah, Bu... aku ingin bersekolah... Ade saja sekolah kok..."

Menimang-nimang sebentar, Laras meletakkan kepalan tangan kanannya ke depan bibir. Dia berpikir. Kalau tidak salah si Ade, teman sebaya Nesia, memang sudah disekolahkan di SD yang jauh di perbatasan kabupaten Batavia Selatan dan Batavia Barat—maklum, di daerah pinggiran sini belum ada tempat pendidikan. Tapi bukannya hal itu dikarenakan Ade yang adalah anak bontot dari Pak Mamat yang menjabat sebagai kepala desa? Wajar kan kalau dia menyuruh anaknya sekolah? Tapi bagaimana dengan warga yang lain? Tidak ada tuh yang menyekolahkan anaknya—sayang uang, alasannya.

Laras menghela nafas. Ia ambil kesimpulan yang mungkin akan mengecewakan Nesia. "Lebih baik kamu tunggu Ibu membelikan buku pelajaran baru lagi aja ya nanti."

Ekspresi penuh harap Nesia seketika hilang. Sudut bibirnya tertekuk turun.

"Selain lebih enak belajar di rumah, Nesia kan bisa menemani Ibu dan bermain dengan anak-anak lain di sini..." Sadar anaknya tak merespons, dia segera menyemangatinya. "Ah, daripada memikirkan itu, lebih baik kamu makan dulu, Nes. Ini, Ibu sudah bikin ikan goreng kesukaanmu."

Lama tak bergerak, Nesia mengangguk pasrah. Dia biarkan piringnya diisi ikan dan juga sesendok besar nasi putih tanpa berkata-kata. Sesudah mencuci tangan sampai bersih, ia pun makan dengan kelima jari tangannya. Laras mengikuti Nesia makan sekalipun diliputi perasaan tidak enak. Sedikit-sedikit ia pandangi anaknya yang kini sedang makan tanpa semangat. Sang ibu menghela nafas.

"Nesia..."

"Ya?"

"Ibu sebenarnya senang kamu minta disekolahin... tapi..." Ia menelan ludah. "Kalau kamu bersekolah, di sana pasti ada orang kompeni, Nesia. Ibu takut kalau kau dekat-dekat mereka." Laras beralasan.

Gadis manis itu jadi kepikiran nasihat temannya yang tidak jauh berbeda. Tapi dia masih kurang ngeh. Lagi pula siapa sih kompeni? Dia tidak tau apa-apa tentang itu. Buru-buru ia menjawab Ibunya masih dengan mulut yang dipenuhi nasi. "Tak apa, Bu. Aku akan berteman dengan kompeni..." Dia asal menjawab—_mindset_-nya: asal diizinkan sekolah. "Jadi boleh ya, Bu?"

"Kamu belum pernah lihat mereka sih, Nes. Jadi mungkin kamu masih bisa bilang begitu."

"Memangnya mereka tidak pernah datang ke desa?"

"Mereka mana mau menginjak tempat kumuh seperti ini..." Katanya. "Tapi itu jauh lebih baik sih."

"Tapi aku tetap masih mau sekolah..."

Memejamkan mata, Laras akhirnya mendesah panjang. Dia berujar pelan. "Kalau begitu, besok siang kamu siap-siap, ya."

"Eh?" Nesia tersentak. "Siap-siap untuk apa?"

"Katanya mau sekolah?"

"Siap-siap ke sekolah ya maksudnya?" Senyum cantik ala anak kecil itu nyaris merekah, namun Laras menyelanya.

"Ibu mau menunjukkan padamu betapa mengerikannya 'satu tempat' dengan kompeni." Dia melemparkan raut sedih ke anak semata wayangnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, sebelum itu, apa kamu tau arti kompeni, Nesia?"

Nesia menggeleng. Sering dengar sih, tapi untuk arti yang sesungguhnya, Nesia tidak tau.

"Kompeni itu sebutan untuk orang Belanda."

"Orang Belanda?"

"Iya, negara dari orang-orang yang suka menyiksa kita, rakyat pribumi Indonesia."

.

.

**ba-ta-vi-a—pi-e-ree**

.

.

**West Batavia.**

Matahari telah mencapai puncak tertinggi. Di suatu perbatasan kabupaten Batavia bagian barat dan selatan, berdirilah sebuah sekolah umum yang cukup besar. Di sana terdapat tiga bangunan. Satu untuk SD, satu untuk SMP dan satunya lagi untuk SMA. Berhubung saat ini Indonesia memiliki keragaman penduduk akibat jaman penjajahan bangsa asing, jadwal sekolah ini dibagi dua: kelas pagi dan dan kelas siang. Kelas pagi (08.00 - 12.00) adalah jadwal untuk anak pribumi menimba ilmu, sedangkan kelas siang (13.00 - 17.00) adalah kelas anak Eropa. Mereka sengaja tidak dicampur karena peraturan dari pemimpin yayasan. Yah, walaupun dibedakan begini, setidaknya hal itu bisa mengurangi kerasisan antar budaya.

Baiklah, kembali ke cerita. Berhubung ini sudah jam 12.30, itu tandanya kelas siang sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Tiap ruangan yang ada di dalam diisi oleh anak-anak berpakaian bebas namun seragam—kemeja putih, bawahan hitam dan _belt_ yang dilintangkan di pundaknya. Dari kulit albino, iris mata yang berwarna-warni, serta surai cokelat kepirangan, dapat ditebak dengan mudah kalau mereka adalah keturunan bangsawan Eropa—atau minimal orang kaya di kota Batavia ini.

Seperti contohnya Arthur Kirkland. Bocah SMP beralis tebal itu datang-datang ke kelas sudah memamerkan jam tangan terbaru yang ayahnya belikan langsung dari Inggris. Dalam sekejap Arthur menjadi pusat perhatian. Orang-orang wara-wiri mengerubuninya. Namun kelihatannya masih ada satu-dua orang yang tidak tertarik dengan itu. Salah satunya dia, bocah berambut jabrik—sengaja di-_gel_, mungkin—yang masih duduk di bangku belakang tanpa sedetik pun melirik. Dia tetap fokus ke buku pelajaran yang tengah dibacanya walau bel masuk kelas belum berdering.

Itu Nethere Van Gaal, bocah berpenampilan keren yang lebih tertarik belajar dibanding melihat barang mahal. Dia aneh, bukan? Arthur mengakuinya. Hingga di suatu jam istirahat kala jam 15.00 menjelang, ada dehaman yang membuat Nethere menoleh pelan. Si Tampan Arthur tersenyum. "Hei, kemejamu boleh juga. Beli di mana?"

Pertanyaan tidak penting itu hanya membuat Nethere menunduk, mengamati pakaiannya sendiri, lalu mengangkat bahu. "Ibuku yang buat."

"Ah, pantas. Kelihatan sekali dari penjahit terkenal. Bahannya juga bagus."

"Oh, _dank u_." Namun Nethere tak semudah itu membiarkan Arthur semakin mendekat. Telah Nethere ketahui bahwa gelagat Arthur mencirikan anak yang hanya ingin mencari teman yang sama kaya dengannya. Dia tidak suka. Neth berniat pergi tapi Arthur menahannya.

"Baiklah, salam kenal, namaku Arthur Kirkland. Keturunan Inggris." Langsung ia raih tangan Neth dan menjabatnya erat. "Kau?"

"Nethere Van Gaal."

"Keturunan Belanda?"

"_Ja_."

Arthur mengulum senyum. "Sepertinya kita bisa berteman baik. Kata ayahku orang Belanda selalu punya taktik jitu dalam perdagangan. Ayahmu dagang apa?"

"Tekstil—sejenis kain."

"Wow, keren!" Arthur memuji, Nethere memutar mata. Anak-anak penghuni SD dan SMP-nya di sini nyatanya sama saja; hanya memandang orang dari kasta yang dia pegang. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Seharusnya dia meminta ke ayahnya untuk _home schooling_ saja. "Ibuku seorang model, mungkin nanti kita bisa bekerjasama."

Ingin rasanya Nethere menutup telinga dengan tangan dan mengusir si Berisik itu dengan sepakan kesal. Tapi sayang sedari dulu dia telah terikat oleh tata krama selayaknya bangsawan elit. Tidak boleh manja, menyebalkan, atau sengaja menyakiti perasaan orang. Jadilah anak baik agar semua orang menyukainya—atau minimal tidak diremehkan. Oleh karenanya bocah _stoic_ itu dengan muka agak kesal berjalan keluar gedung sekolah. Dia pergi dengan alasan ingin cari angin, tapi taunya Arthur malah terus mengekorinya dengan topik tanpa akhir.

"Belakangan ini Ibuku sering mengeluh bahan-bahan baju di Batavia ini kurang bagus. Kalau mau pakai bahan yang asli Eropa pun ongkosnya akan mahal sekali. Jadi lebih baik kita pertemukan saja bisnis kedua orangtua kita. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

_Mijn __go__d, kenapa dia masih dia mengikutiku?_—rutuknya dalam hati, kesal. Dia sudah berjalan di koridor luar kelas, jadi sekarang mau kabur ke mana lagi? Tak tau harus menyingkirkan Arthur dengan cara apa, Neth berusaha tegas. Dia hentikan langkah dan berbalik. Ingin langsung menyuruh si Cerewet Arthur kembali ke kelas tanpa basa-basi, namun hal itu tak terjadi. Mulut yang sempat terbuka—akan melontarkan kalimat yang agak pedas—jadi kembali tertutup ketika ia melihat ke pasangan ibu-anak yang berada di depan gerbang SMP sekolahnya. Mata hijau Neth terpaku sesaat.

Terlihat ada dua orang beda umur yang ada di depan sana. Kelihatan sekali dari penampilannya bahwa mereka adalah kaum pribumi. Dimulai dari kulit yang agak lebih gelap, iris dan surai sehitam batu oniks. Warna yang mungkin biasa dilihat dari penduduk negara rempah-rempah ini, namun entah kenapa hari ini, perpaduan warna tersebut benar-benar cantik di pandangan Neth. Terutama saat ia lihat wajah _chubby_ seorang gadis delapan tahunan yang sedang menatap bingung satpam yang sedang berdebat dengan ibunya. Dari kalimatnya terdengar ada seorang pria berseragam satpam penjaga gerbang yang tidak mengizinkan mereka berdua masuk ke lingkungan sekolah.

Ya, jika diperhatikan lebih lanjut, sepertinya memang ada masalah di sana. Mengabaikan Arthur, Neth berjalan pelan ke arah gerbang secara otomatis. Arthur yang heran berlari kecil menyusul.

"Oh, ayolah, Pak. Kami sudah berjalan 10 km dari desa kami ke sini... masa kami langsung disuruh pulang?"

"Tapi Bu, sekolah khusus pribumi adanya dari jam 08.00 - 12.00 tadi. Kalau siang begini sih kelasnya bangsa Eropa. Yang pribumi dilarang masuk."

"Anak saya cuma ingin lihat kegiatan belajar-mengajar di sekolah ini saja kok. Tak perlu benar-benar masuk kelasnya. Hanya dari jendela juga tak apa."

Dia menggeleng. "Tidak bisa. Sudah aturannya begitu dari atasan."

Laras, ibu muda berkuncir satu itu kesal sendiri. Dia pandangi satpam yang ber-_name tag _'Suryodadi' itu di kantung kirinya dan mendengus. "Kenapa sampai 'pribumi tidak diperbolehkan masuk' segala? Jangan ikutan rasis kayak kompeni, Pak. Bapak kan pribumi juga..."

Satpam kumisan itu menggaruk pipi. "Tapi masalahnya itu sudah tugas saya sebagai satpam... kalau ketahuan memperbolehkan Ibu masuk, nanti saya yang dipecat."

Laras menoleh ke belakang, membayangkan rasa lelah yang akan dia dapatkan apabila berjalan kembali ke rumah tanpa hasil begini. Dia hela nafasnya sekali dan menepuk puncak kepala anaknya yang kini sedang memasang wajah sedih. "Nah, Nesia. Kau bisa lihat kan sekarang? Sekolah itu tidak menyenangkan. Apalagi sekolah campuran seperti ini; rasis. Satpam yang satu darah sama kita saja sudah menyebalkan, bagaimana dengan orang-orang kompeni di dalamnya?"

Nesia mengadah. "Jadi... sekolah ini tidak mau menerima Nesia ya, Bu?"

"Kalau datang pagi sih mungkin bisa, tapi sekarang sudah tidak bisa. Nesia—dan Ibu—pribumi soalnya. Orang kompeni tidak suka dengan kita. Jadi lebih baik kita pulang, ya?"

Nesia memandangi Pak Satpam yang sudah menarik gerbang—menutupnya hingga rapat. Walau tidak mengerti betul, dapat ia rasakan unsur penolakan dari sana. Gadis kecil berponi miring itu menggenggam tangan ibunya, lalu mengikuti gaya tarikan yang seolah mengajaknya untuk pergi. Tapi belum sempat dia melangkah, ada suara seseorang yang menyela.

"Masuk saja."

Nesia maupun Laras menoleh ke arah gerbang. Suara tadi memang dari lelaki, tapi bukan Satpam yang tadi, melainkan dari bocah kecil dengan aksen indonesia yang agak berbeda. Cowok pirang jabrik, iris hijau permata, wajah datar. "Sini, masuk saja."

Itu Nethere Van Gaal.

Kedua mata indahnya berjumpa dengan mata hitam milik Nesia yang sontak terbelalak. Nesia menatapnya tanpa kedip. Detik itu waktu bagai terhenti. Dia, sesosok anak Belanda yang baru kali ini dia lihat secara langsung. Lebih dewasa dibanding dirinya, paras tampan, kulit putih, dan berpakaian rapi. Amat berbeda dari anak-anak sebayanya di desa. Tak perlu disuruh, jantung Nesia berdentum saat berjumpa dengannya.

Neth kembali berbicara. "Masuk saja. Aku yang izinkan."

Nesia menatap Laras dengan tatapan penuh harap, lalu memandang ke arah bocah Belanda yang tampaknya lebih tua lima tahun darinya itu. Di sebelahnya ada Pak Suryo yang mematung di samping pagar, antara kaget bercampur bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menanggapi kalimat yang Neth lontarkan. Dia ingin mencoba menjelaskan ke Neth kalau hal seperti itu dilarang, tapi mau bagaimanapun juga, derajat bocah Eropa itu jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan derajatnya. Lagi pula kenapa bisa ada orang Belanda yang malah mengizinkan anak pribumi masuk ke lingkungan sekolah? Dia benar-benar tak bisa berkata-kata.

Merasa tak sopan membiarkan keheningan merajalela setelah ada yang berbicara, Nesia mencoba menanggapi. Gadis mungil itu terbingung-bingung sendiri. "Aku... boleh masuk?"

Neth mendorong pagar supaya terbuka. Dia mengangguk.

Dengan senyum yang mengembang, Nesia melepas tangan ibunya yang masih _speechless_ dengan keadaan ini, lalu melangkahkan kaki ke arah pagar. Dia ulurkan tangan, mengarahkan ujung-ujung jemarinya ke bocah lelaki yang masih menatapnya itu dari sana. Ingin sekali meraih telapak tangan Nethere yang kini terbuka untuknya, menggenggamnya dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Namun sedetik sebelum mereka benar-benar bersentuhan, Arthur Kirkland muncul dari balik tubuh Neth dan mendorong Nesia, keras.

"Apa-apaan ini!? Orang sepertimu tidak boleh masuk ke sekolah!"

Nesia yang terjerembab ke atas tanah membuat Laras memekik. Ia hampiri anak tunggalnya dan menatap emosi ke bocah pirang menyebalkan yang tiba-tiba merusak suasana. Begitu pun dengan Neth. Dia tarik bahu Arthur agar si Inggris itu menatapnya. "Kau yang apa-apaan! Kenapa kau mendorongnya!?"

Arthur mengernyit mendapati intonasi suara Neth yang meninggi. "Kenapa kau marah? Harusnya kau jijik dengan anak itu! Dia pribumi! Jadwal anak-anak pribumi kan pagi tadi! Sekarang kelasnya anak Eropa, tau! Lagi pula mereka itu pribumi miskin! Bukan anak sekolah ini! Lihat saja pakaian kumuh mereka! Makan saja susah, bagaimana bisa bayar biaya sekolah!?"

Neth mengernyit dan menatap lurus ke arah Nesia yang memandangnya dengan tatapan terluka.

"Pribumi...?"

'_Jangan pernah kau berteman, berbicara, atau sekedar melirik kaum pribumi, entah apapun alasannya. Ayah tidak suka kau main dengan mereka.'_

Bayangan mengenai nasihat ayahnya menghantui. Neth terhenyak sesaat dan menelan ludah. Baiklah, dia memang sudah sering melihat orang-orang pribumi di Indonesia. Dia pun juga tau bahwa sekolah ini dibagi menjadi dua _shift—_siang dan pagi—berdasarkan golongan Eropa dan pribumi. Tapi baru kali ini dia berbicara langsung dengan anak pribumi dari jarak sedekat ini. Bahkan menyuruh dia memasuki kawasannya. Masalahnya dia lakukan itu tanpa berpikir dua kali. Jadi apa dia sudah melanggar peringatan ayahnya?

"Tapi... bukannya kita sama seperti dia? Sama-sama manusia? Kenapa dia tidak boleh masuk?" Tambah Neth dengan tatapan kesal karena tak mengerti.

"Iya, kita memang manusia—tapi kita beda dari mereka, Neth! Derajat kita lebih tinggi! Bagai langit dan bumi, tau!"

Ceramahan Arthur ke Nethere di depan sana membuat pak Suryo dan Laras menarik nafas. Ajaran apa yang kira-kira telah dirasuki orangtua mereka ke anak itu? Pedas sekali omongannya. Karenanya dengan berat hati Laras menggendong Nesia, menatap nanar ke arah sekolah, terlebih-lebih ke bocah tampan yang beraksen Inggris itu. "Baiklah, tidak usah marah-marah. Tanpa kalian suruh pun kami akan pulang."

Dapat Laras rasakan Nesia yang terdiam kaku. Tak lagi berani bersuara. Gadis semata wayangnya itu memeluk tubuhnya erat-erat dan meletakkan pipinya ke pundak kanan Laras. Matanya terus mengamati pagar sekolah yang masih berdiri tiga orang di sana. "Aku tidak akan bisa sekolah ya, Bu?"

"Maaf ya, Nesia. Selain Ibu tak punya banyak uang untuk bisa menyekolahkanmu di sana, Ibu tidak mau juga kau menemui orang-orang kompeni. Mereka itu jahat. Kau sudah lihat sendiri, kan?"

"Jahat?" Dia berdengung pelan. "Apa, iya...?"

Tak terasa saat dia arahkan maniknya ke sosok Neth di kejauhan sana, pandangannya berkaca-kaca. Berair. Walau sedikit tak mengerti, rasa sedih kini menyergap. Pipi bulatnya memerah. Setitik air mata menetes saat ia melihat gerbang sekolah yang cukup besar itu mulai menjauh dari hadapannya. Neth dan Arthur yang menyaksikannya pun hanya bergeming.

"Ayo mundur, Bapak mau rapatkan gerbangnya..." Pak Suryo menyuruh dua bocah SMP itu menjauh, namun sebelum gerbang tersebut benar-benar tertutup, kaki Neth tiba-tiba bergerak. Dia berlari keluar sekolah. Panggilan dalam bahasa Belanda terucap, menyuruh Laras dan Nesia berhenti sesaat. Laras, wanita berbaju kebaya itu menoleh. Tangannya masih sibuk menggendong sambil menenangkan Nesia yang nyatanya tengah menangis.

Agak terengah, Neth berbicara di depan mereka, lebih tepatnya ke Nesia. "Kau... mau sekolah, ya?"

Tanya bocah itu terus terang. Belum dijawab, Nethere merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pena besar seukuran ibu jari pria dewasa ke arah Nesia yang ada di gendongan ibunya, yang sekarang tengah menatapnya dengan terisak.

"Kalau begitu, ini buatmu. Mungkin kau sudah punya, tapi ambil saja, tak apa. Siapa tau bisa membantumu belajar."

Lagi, Laras dibuatnya terkejut oleh kelakuan dari lelaki Belanda ini. Dia turunkan Nesia, membiarkan Nesia sendiri lah yang mengambil benda pemberian tersebut. Saat kedua kaki kecilnya yang berlapis sendal menyentuh tanah, Nesia Kecil mengusap matanya yang basah dan berjalan mendekat. Dia terima pena Neth dengan patuh dan menatap matanya. Mata indah yang bahkan membuat Nesia terpaku selama beberapa detik di dalam keheningan. Sadar telah memperhatikan terlalu lama, dia menunduk. "A-Ah, terima... kasih..."

"Sama-sama." Neth tersenyum dan jantung Nesia seperti teremas aneh.

"Tapi... apa boleh? Temanmu saja sudah marah-marah di sana..." Laras mencoba menyadarkan Neth mengenai Arthur yang dari tadi ditahan Pak Suryo agar tidak menyusul Neth dan membuat kericuhan. Kelihatan sekali dari parasnya bahwa dia tidak senang Neth mendekati kaum pribumi seperti mereka berdua. Karena itu Nethere menggeleng.

"Tidak apa. Aku bukan orang yang sepertinya."

Laras tersenyum lega. "Baru kali ini aku lihat keturunan kompeni yang begitu baik pada kami. Terima kasih."

"Hm. Kalian mau pulang?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa."

Sampai jumpa, katanya.

Laras mengangguk, mengambil tangan Nesia—yang masih fokus mengamati pena pemberian Neth—dan menuntunnya ke jalan pulang. Hanya saja tiba-tiba ada yang ingin bertanya.

"Namamu... siapa?"

Nada lembut nan malu-malu itu terdengar. Laras menunduk, mengamati ubun-ubun kepala hitam anaknya saat baru sadar bahwa yang tadi ialah suara Nesia. Bukannya bisa dibilang kurang ajar ya kalau ada pribumi yang bertanya seberani itu pada kompeni? Namun ketika ia baru akan meminta maaf ke Neth, cowok itu sudah melebarkan kedua sudut pipinya. "Namaku Neth, Nethere Van Gaal. Semoga kapan-kapan kita bertemu lagi..."

Tertegun sebentar, lalu Nesia mengiyakan. "Mm..."

Laras terharu.

Sungguh, anak kompeni yang satu itu bak jelmaan malaikat, baik dan sopan sekali. Semoga Nesia benar-benar bisa bertemu lagi dengan orang seperti dia di masa depan.

.

.

**see you**

.

.

**my note**

**Terima kasih buat yang masih mau lanjut baca fict bosenin ini. Sedikit pemberitahuan, tiap chap umur mereka akan semakin bertambah, jadi mohon kesabarannya aja menunggu usia mereka sampai dewasa :)**

.

.

**warm regards,**

**Pieree...**


	3. Dia Datang

**previously**

Hanya saja tiba-tiba ada yang ingin bertanya.

"Namamu... siapa?"

Nada lembut nan malu-malu itu terdengar. Laras menunduk, mengamati ubun-ubun kepala hitam anaknya saat baru sadar bahwa yang tadi ialah suara Nesia. Bukannya bisa dibilang kurang ajar ya kalau ada pribumi yang bertanya seberani itu pada kompeni? Namun ketika ia baru akan meminta maaf ke Neth, cowok itu sudah melebarkan kedua sudut pipinya. "Namaku Neth, Nethere Van Gaal. Semoga kapan-kapan kita bertemu lagi..."

Tertegun sebentar, lalu Nesia mengiyakan. "Mm..."

Laras terharu.

Sungguh, anak kompeni yang satu itu bak jelmaan malaikat, baik dan sopan sekali. Semoga Nesia benar-benar bisa bertemu lagi dengan orang seperti dia di masa depan.

.

.

**South Batavia, 1846.**

Beberapa tahun setelahnya, ada sebuah keputusan dari pemerintah yang cukup mencengangkan sebuah desa yang terletak di bagian Batavia Selatan. Itu desa yang telah ditinggali oleh Inesia Rahayu selama enam belas tahun lamanya.

Dengar-dengar gubernur telah menyetujui izin masuk bagi orang-orang Belanda yang akan menginvestasikan usahanya di desa tersebut. Tak ada kontra yang berarti karena memang tujuan mereka terasa positif. Yaitu membantu mengembangkan daerah kumuh di sana menjadi suatu peradaban yang maju. Karena itulah para penduduk desa diminta melupakan dulu persinggungan perang Indonesia-Belanda di luar sana yang masih hangat-hangatnya. Yang penting tujuan penguasa-penguasa datang ke desa mereka adalah untuk berbisnis, bukan menjajah.

Dan kini, Nesia yang telah menginjak umur remaja tersenyum senang karenanya.

Gadis asli Indonesia itu sedang sibuk sendiri dengan menggelung rambut sehalus suteranya ke samping. Ia sisir helaian hitamnya sekilas, lalu menyematkan sebuah bunga melati di kunciran. Poninya ia tata menggunakan jari, lalu ia ia melirik sendiri pantulan wajahnya di cermin kamar. Sebuah bedak bubuk telah membubuhi wajah ayunya, bibirnya pun sudah terpoles rapi oleh lipstik merah menyala. Tapi tidak—Nesia tidak berdandan seperti itu hanya untuk sekedar bermain di luar, atau apa. Ini adalah hari spesial. Karena cuma di hari inilah gadis-gadis cantik pilihan kepala desa akan mempersembahkan sebuah tarian khas Indonesia ke hadapan para pengusaha Belanda yang akan memasuki desa. Dan jelas, sebagai salah satu bunga desa yang dibanggakan, Nesia tentu sudah siap segala pakaian adatnya.

Nesia tersenyum cemerlang. Matanya yang baru kali ini dipakaikan maskara ia kedip-kedipkan. Beberapa jam lagi dia akan memperagakan tari Srimpi khas Jawa Tengah dengan beberapa temannya. Semoga saja hasil latihan selama dua bulan ini bisa dia tampilkan dengan baik di atas panggung.

Dia yang saat itu sudah yakin dirinya terlihat sempurna segera berlari keluar kamar dengan kostum sewaan yang cantik dan indah, tak lupa dengan selendang kuning pucatnya yang terseok-seok di lantai kalau tidak ia pegangi.

"Kau sudah siap, Nesia Sayang?"

"Sudah siap, Bu."

Sang ibu yang bernama laras memeluk Nesia erat dan mengecup keningnya. "Ibu percaya tarianmu nanti akan jauh lebih memukau dari penari profesional lain se-Jawa."

"Ah, Ibu berlebihan." Mata Nesia menyipit menahan tawa. Bersamaan dengan itu, dilatari oleh suasana sore menjelang magrib, ada seruan terdengar dari luar rumah sederhana mereka. Ternyata itu rombongan penari Srimpi lain yang sudah menjemput Nesia agar mereka bisa ke rumah Bu Pur—rumah warga yang dipakai sebagai tempat acara, karena rumahnya paling luas dan mewah—bersamaan. Nesia pamit dari Laras, meminta restu, lalu keluar dengan senyum lebar.

Ngomong-ngomong, Nesia punya alasan sendiri kenapa dia bisa sebegitu senangnya menyambut para orang asing itu memasuki desa ini, bahkan lebih-lebih dari yang lain.

Pertama, desa ini sebelumnya tak pernah diisi—atau bahkan disinggahi—oleh orang asing mana pun. Kedua, ras mereka yang berbeda membuat Nesia betah mengamati wajah albino dan tubuh sempurna yang mereka miliki. Wajar dia antusias. Dan yang ketiga...

Apa masih ada yang ingat dengan Nethere Van Gaal?

Nesia sangat berharap dia—bocah baik hati yang ia temui delapan tahun yang lalu—termasuk salah satu yang datang ke sini. Ya walau agak tak mungkin sih.

.

.

.

**BATAVIA**

**Hetalia by Hidekazu Himaruya**

**AU—Alternate Universe**

**Pieree Present...**

**(Netherlands—FemIndonesia)**

.

.

**three of nine**

-dia datang-

.

.

.

**West Batavia.**

Beberapa jam sebelumnya.

Matahari terik bersinar menembus kaca jendela kamar dan menabrak langsung kulit mukanya. Pagi yang cukup menyebalkan bagi seorang pria siang seperti Nethere van Gaal. Apalagi saat mengingat perintah orangtuanya kemarin malam, bahwa ia harus bangun lebih cepat dari biasa karena ada sebuah acara yang harus ia datangi. Katanya itu adalah sebuah acara perpindahan. Karena memang ia akan pindah rumah dari Batavia bagian Barat ke Selatan. Tujuannya untuk menjual-belikan tekstil imporannya ke desa kecil—jauh lebih enak karena tidak ada saingan, kata ibunya.

"Nether, ayolah bangun. Jangan tidur terus." Ibunya datang. Kelihatannya dia sudah menghafal sifat anaknya yang belum berubah sejak dua puluh satu tahun yang lalu—Nethere memang susah bangun lagi. Selagi wanita ber-_dress_ putih bunga-bunga itu menggucang pelan badan anaknya, pandangan matanya mengelilingi kamar. Barang-barang sudah dimasukkan secara rapi ke kardus coklat, siap di pindahkan. "Kau lupa ya kalau hari ini kita juga akan ke Batavia Selatan? Sebentar lagi rumah ini akan kosong loh."

Nethere membuka salah satu mata. Iris _jade_-nya melihat dunia. Mengerjap sebentar, barulah ia memandang sekitar. Sambil terduduk ia usap poninya ke atas. Pria yang bertelanjang dada itu bergumam malas. "Iya, aku tau. Dan tanpa _Moeder_ panggil ke sini aku juga bisa bangun sendiri."

"Lebih baik sekarang kamu sikat gigi, ganti baju dan cuci muka." Katanya, menepuk pundak sang anak, lalu segera keluar. Ia biarkan Nethere terdiam sesaat. Lalu setelah matanya melirik jam, yang adalah jam 10, Nether berdesis malas. Kalau tidak salah saat makan malam kemarin Nethere sempat diancam, apabila dia tidak siap di jam 12, maka akan ada amarah keluarga yang menunggunya. Dan berhubung ayahnya adalah orang yang paling tak bisa dilawan—tak bisa, bukan tak mau—lebih baik ia segera bangkit dan ke depan lemari untuk berganti baju. Ia ambil kemeja putih dan potongan celana panjang cokelat pudar. Ia senadakan warna bawahannya dengan jas yang baru ia kenakan. Tapi sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya ke luar kamar, melewati segala macam kardus yang dibawa petugas pribumi untuk diantar ke rumah mereka yang baru di desa, di ruang tamu dapat ia lihat surat yang terletak berantakan. Kebanyakan ditujukan oleh ayahnya, lalu ada satu yang menulis namanya sebagai tujuan penerima. Ternyata dari teman lamanya, Arthur.

_Wow, selamat, Van Gaal. Keluargamu semakin sukses saja di Indonesia. Kabar keluarga kalian sampai terdengar di telinga keluargaku yang bahkan sudah di Inggris. Dan karena ada kabar-kabar kalau orangtuamu ingin memperluas cabang usaha dengan cara pindah ke desa, kuharap nanti kau tidak bertemu atau berhubungan dengan anak pribumi. Seperti apa yang sering ku bilang dulu, jaga jarak. Bila tidak maka ayahmu akan marah besar lagi. Haha, aku cuma mengingatkan._

_Sign,_

_Kirkland._

Nethere terdiam sesaat. Dia jadi terbayang ulang wajah Arthur Kirkland. Alis tebal, kulit putih dan rambut pirang yang mencerminkan kepolosan langsung sirna begitu saja saat kau tau sifat pamernya yang melebihi semua orang. Kerjaannya cuma bisa menggoda teman sekelas, pamer kekayaan, dan mencontek saat ulangan. Dan syukurlah saat menjelang SMA pria itu pulang ke Inggris bersama keluarganya. Tapi walau seringkali Nethere memasang tampang tidak suka jika bersama Arthur, pria Inggris itu tak pernah kapok menjaga hubungan dengan Neth dengan cara menulis surat. Ya walau Nethere sendiri hanya membalas suratnya kalau memang tak ada kerjaan saja.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, rasanya kalimat terakhir Arthur cukup menohoknya. Terbayang ulang lagi di masa lalu, saat dia pertama kali bersekolah di tingkat SMP. Tanpa pikir panjang ia memberikan pena mahal hadiah dari ayahnya ke seorang gadis pribumi yang ingin sekolah. Jujur saja Neth sudah lupa wajah anak itu. Ia cuma ingat dia bersurai hitam. Pipinya tembam terisi, kulitnya kuning langsat cerah dan iris hitamnya yang bagaikan permata hitam.

Cantik dan indah. Tak pernah Nethere rasakan keterpanaan seperti itu apabila melihat teman sekelas atau pribumi lainnya.

Hanya saja ada kejadian buruk yang terjadi setelah itu. Si Lebos Arthur Kirkland langsung mengadukan kebaikannya ke kepala sekolah—yang juga merupakan orang Belanda. Beliau marah—sekalipun ia mendirikan sekolah juga ntuk kaum pribumi kaya. Dia memberi surat peringatan ke Nethere, seolah memberikan barang ke pribumi merupakan pelanggaran berat, lalu memberitahu ke orangtua Nethere. Ayah dan ibunya murka. Ada bekas luka dari tamparan benda yang mengenai dahinya saat ia mencoba berargumen bahwa memberikan barang ke siapa pun adalah haknya. Nethere kena imbas berkali-kali.

Nethere yang saat ini masih memegang surat Arthur mendengus. Ia remas surat Arthur, lalu ia berucap lirih.

"Tanpa kau beritahu, aku juga tak ingin berurusan dengan pribumi lagi."

Karena sesudah itu semua, Nethere membuat sebuah keputusan mutlak untuk dirinya sendiri, yaitu mendengarkan nasihat ayahnya; jangan dekat-dekat dengan pribumi.

Ia pun memakai sebuah topi dan kemudian segera ke luar rumah. Disambut oleh ayah dan ibunya yang sudah siap di dalam mobil sewaan yang siap mengantar mereka ke desa Batavia Selatan. Perjalanan memakan waktu berjam-jam karena mereka akan melintasi jalanan yang dipenuhi hutan dan tikungan.

.

.

**ba-ta-vi-a—pi-e-ree**

.

.

**South Batavia.**

Sudah bukan jadi rahasia bahwa nyaris seluruh penduduk di desa ini tak pernah menyentuh pendidikan formal seperti sekolah. Proses pembelajaran yang berlangsung di sana hanyalah sebatas dari lisan ke lisan. Ilmu yang paling dikuasai pun paling hanya baca, tulis dan hitungan dasar. Dan karena itulah masa kanak-kanak Nesia dihabiskan oleh hal-hal menyenangkan dan sesuai minatnya. Seperti contohnya bermain lompat tali sampai puas, bekel, congklak, gerobak sodor, benteng, dan kalau rajin, ia pasti berlatih tari tradisional di depan rumah bersama teman.

Tapi nyatanya sebuah keisengan kecil berbuah manis; beberapa bulan yang lalu, tiba-tiba dia direkrut oleh sanggar tari dadakan buatan kepala desa. Lewat wajah, gerak dan ekspresinya yang mendukung, Nesia dikira bisa menghipnotis para pengusaha Belanda yang sebentar lagi akan datang ke desa, katanya. Kan memang sanggar tari itu dipersiapkan khusus untuk menyambut orang-orang asing itu.

Dan dari segala latihan kerasnya, inilah hari H Nesia dan kawan-kawan akan tampil di depan umum. Malam pertunjukkan menjelang. Bersama atribut dan dandanannya masing-masing, lima remaja yang memakai baju adat Jawa itu berkumpul di belakang sebuah panggung kecil berhiaskan lampu-lampu panggung yang—bagi mereka—keren. Para pengusaha asing dan petinggi daerah yang diundang telah mengisi bangku-bangku yang telah disediakan untuk mereka. Di antaranya ada orang Belanda—mayoritas—dan segelintir orang Inggris dan Jepang.

Nesia mengintip suasana penonton dari balik tirai. Mereka sedang serius memperhatikan sebuah pentas drama yang sedang berlangsung. Dan apabila penampilan ini selesai, maka para penari lah yang giliran menghibur pemirsa. Dengan jantung berdebar Nesia mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Nesia." Panggil seseorang sambil menyerahkan kertas absen. "Isi namamu di sini." Orang itu juga menawarkan pulpen, tapi Nesia menolak. dengan senyuman kecil ia mengambil sebuah pena yang cukup besar—seukuran jari telunjuk dewasa—yang nyatanya dia selipkan di pinggang, diapit oleh roknya. Lalu ia pun tanda tangan di sana dan kembali menaruh pena tinta itu ke tempat semula.

"Hei, apa tidak apa di taruh di sana? Nanti penamu itu jatuh loh."

Nesia terkekeh, memamerkan gigi putihnya. "Tenang saja. Tidak akan pernah jatuh kok. Pena ini kan menempel sekali denganku."

"Gaya nih, Nesia. Mentang-mentang pena mahal."

"Bukan karena itu kok. Aku cuma merasa tidak tenang kalau pena ini tidak bersamaku."

"Semacam jimat, kah?" Teman lainnya bertanya.

"Lebih ke benda kesayangan sih."

"Beli di mana?"

"Pemberian orang."

"Siapa?"

"Siapa, ya...?" Gadis manis itu mengembangkan senyum. Ia jadi teringat bayangan seorang pria Eropa bernama Nethere Van Gaal, dan memberikannya sebuah pena tinta yang syukurlah selalu bisa diisi ulang tiap bulannya oleh Nesia—Nesia sampai rela nitip ke Bang Somad, supir distributor makanan pokok, untuk membeli tinta yang cukup jauh di kota.

"Kasih tau dong! Kami kan penasaran!"

"Pokoknya dari orang baik deh. Kalian tidak kenal."

"Hmph, Nesia nih." Sarah yang ada di sampingnya cemberut. "Tapi untung deh, awalnya kukira kamu nyuri loh, Nes."

"Sembarangan." Nesia tertawa, dan bersamaan dengan itu, mereka berlima tiba-tiba dipanggil oleh Bu Ratih, disuruh siap-siap.

"Ayo baris dulu. Walau kalian penampil terakhir, jangan lupa senyum, ya."

"Iya, Bu!"

.

.

**ba-ta-vi-a—pi-e-ree**

.

.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul enam sore saat Bu Ratih memberikan aba-aba dengan panik ke anak-anak didikannya untuk menaiki panggung. Nesia menelan ludah dan mengangguk. Kaki telanjangnya menyentuh tangga, lalu ia berdiri dengan cukup bergetar di hadapan para penonton. Entahlah dia harus merasa beruntung atau malah merana saat sadar bahwa ia menempati posisi terdepan dari formasi tarian ini. Dan dapat diyakini sudah ada berpasang iris warna-warni yang mengamatinya dari atas ke bawah tanpa henti. Nesia menelan ludah. Ia tenangkan degup jantungnya, dan meyakinkan diri. Bersamaan dengan itu bunyi alat musik seperti gamelan mengiringi tarian pelan mereka. Nesia menggerakkan tangan, mengibas lembut syalnya ke lantai, lalu menatap lurus ke arah penonton. Tak lupa tersenyum, Nesia mencoba fokus sambil menari mengikuti irama musik.

Hanya saja, saat iringan lagu lembut itu berkumandang dan Nesia terus memutar tubuh dengan anggun, tiba-tiba dia sadari ada sesosok pria bertipikal wajah yang menyerupai sosok nan _familiar_ di ingatannya. Dia duduk di bangku depan—bangku khusus. Wajah datarnya memandang bosan para penari, dan itulah yang membuat Nesia sadar, bahwa ada sosok dewasa yang sangat menyerupai seorang bocah SMP yang ia kenali saat muda dulu. Rambut pirang pucat yang sengaja di-_gel_ ke atas, mata hijau daun, paras tenang, dan... ah, tapi sejak kapan dia punya luka sepanjang tiga senti di dahinya? Tapi Nesia tetap yakin, bahkan amat sangat yakin bahwa itu Neth, Nethere—nama yang masih ia ingat hingga detik ini. Anak kompeni yang dulu memberikan pena kepadanya. Nesia tercengang, nyaris saja ia lupa gerakan kalau lagu tak berubah jadi lebih cepat.

Sebuah gerakan membuat Nesia pindah menari ke deretan belakang—bertukar formasi—tapi matanya tak lepas dari Nether. Tak sekalipun dan tak sedetik pun. Cuma ada jantung yang berdegup sangat kencang, otot perut yang mengencang karena menahan nafas, dan ada sebuah perasaan bahagia yang membuncah tinggi. Nesia tersenyum lebar.

Ia yakin itu Nethere. Nethere Van Gaal.

Ingin rasanya ia cepat-cepat selesaikan kegiatan tari ini dan menyapanya.

Ingin. Mau. Akan. Harus.

Sedangkan di lain pihak, Nethere yang merasa bosan hanya menguap. Ia berharap pesta penyambutan tak penting ini bisa selesai dengan cepat, sehingga ia bisa mengatur denah kamar di rumah barunya, dan bisa tidur sesegera mungkin.

Tak sekalipun ia sadar, ada dua mata hitam yang menatapnya...

Tak sekalipun ia sadar, ada seorang gadis yang bahagia bertemu dengannya...

Tak sekalipun ia sadar, ada seseorang yang kembali jatuh cinta padanya... pada pria dingin bernama Nethere Van Gaal, anak pedagang Belanda yang berupaya di bidang tekstil.

.

.

**ba-ta-vi-a—pi-e-ree**

.

.

Langit hitam petanda malam. Acara tari penyambutan yang berlangsung enam menit resmi selesai. Nesia yang baru turun dari panggung segera menarik nafas dan membuangnya berkali-kali dengan raut wajah tak tenang. Buliran keringat terus keluar dari dahinya, menyebabkan wajahnya yag sudah terhias iu menjadi pucat dan terkesan lengket. Teman-teman yang baru sadar atas perubahan sifat Nesia segera menghampiri. "Ada apa, Nes?"

Nesia menelan ludah. Ia pandangi wajah rekannya satu satu dan menggeleng. "Tidak apa. Aku cuma agak capek saja."

"Izin saja ke Bu Ratih supaya bisa pulang duluan."

Nesia mengangguk. Ia usap keringatnya dengan tisu yang diberikan Sarah—agak pelan, supaya tidak merusak riasannya. Mungkin nanti saat di rumah ia akan meminta seseorang atau ibunya untuk membersihkan riasannya. Tapi untuk sekarang, berhubung ada hal yang ingin ia lakukan, tergesa-gesa ia hampiri Bu Ratih dan pamit pulang. Bersama jaket hitam yang ia pakai sebagai pelapis dari malam, ia berniat memeriksa bangku penonton bagian depan yang sebelumnya diisi oleh Nethere.

Tapi saat ia melihat dari jauh, bangku itu telah tak terisi. Baru ia sadari bahwa acara ini telah selesai, dan sudah banyak orang-orang yang pergi sana. Dengan berlari dia memasuki kerumunan orang yang memiliki ras lain dengannya. Orang-orang asing yang rata-rata memiliki tubuh tinggi itu membuat Nesia berjinjit sesekali, tentu sambil melihat ke sekeliling mencari Nethere. Kadang Nesia pun menunduk dan merapatkan jaket saat ia menjadi sorotan—karena pakaian dan kulit yang kontras. Ada yang melihatnya dengan tatapan heran, jijik, dan juga tatapan penuh minat.

Semua hal yang ia dapati saat itu membuat hatinya menciut takut, entahlah mengapa. Jadilah Nesia segera berlari melewati keramaian di sana dan berniat kembali ke rute jalan pulangnya berada, namun sebelum hal itu terjadi, tau-tau kepalanya tertabrak pelan oleh sesuatu. Sesuatu yang menyerupai badan bidang seseorang.

Nesia mengadah, dan di luar dugaan dapat ia saksikan ulang wajah pria Belanda ala Nethere Van Gaal. Wajah polosnya saat kecil kini berubah pesat. Neth sudah menjadi dewasa. Tapi tetap. Tidak terlalu banyak yang berbeda. Itu tetap wajah milik bocah SMP yang selalu terbayang di tiap mimpi masa kecilnya, bahkan sejak delapan tahun yang lalu.

"Kau..."

Pria Belanda itu menatap Nesia yang berukuran 150 cm—sangat jauh dibandingkan dirinya yang 180 cm. Dia memiringkan kepala tanpa suara, bingung, sekalipun mata hijau dan paras datarnya tetap sama.

"Nethere..."

Nethere memberi jeda sesaat sebelum ia berkata. "Kau tau namaku? Dari mana?"

Suara bariton itu bagai sebuah petanda buruk bagi Nesia. Dadanya sesak. Sesesak oleh rasa rindu yang menyeruak ke luar. Dengan segera ia menyingkap jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pena. "Ini... dulu, waktu dulu, kau pernah memberikanku pena ini. Masih ingat?" Ujar Nesia sambil menunjukkan pena hitamnya yang masih berkilat, mulus dan tanpa noda.

Nethere bungkam. Pena itu dia pandangi tanpa kedip. Sekalipun wajah manis gadis itu tak ia ingat, tampaknya masih segar diingatannya bahwa ia pernah memberikan pena itu ke seorang anak kecil waktu awal masuk SMP. Awal hal yang memicu amarah kepala sekolah dan juga ayah-ibunya yang tau bahwa ia memberikan benda ke orang asing, anak pribumi pula.

"A-Apakah... ingat?" Lirihan Nesia terdengar.

Menghela nafas, Nethere yang menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah diperhatikan oleh orang-orang sekitar—pejabat lainnya—segera menggeleng. Ia dorong pena yang terulur di depannya dan mencoba menjawab. "Maaf, aku tidak ingat."

Nesia membuka belahan bibirnya, terlihat terkejut. "Ta-Tapi... kamu Nethere Van Gaal, kan?"

"Ya."

"Itu tandanya..."

"Aku memang Nethere. Kau mengenalku, tapi maaf aku tidak mengenalmu." Tapi karena sedikit tidak tega, ia berbalik sebentar dan melihat mata Nesia yang berkaca-kaca. "Atau kemungkinan besar kau salah orang."

Nesia buru-buru menggeleng. "Ta-Tapi... aku masih ingat dengan jelas, bahwa Nethere Van Gaal itu kamu... a-aku tak pernah lupa..." Lalu sebuah isakan keluar. Nethere menelan ludah dan memalingkan wajah. Agak tidak tega melihat mata dan hidung gadis ayu itu memerah drastis. Apalagi saat ia menunduk dan berbisik. "Apa karena aku... pribumi?"

Nethere memandang langit sekilas dan kembali memandangi Nesia yang kini menangis. Ada perasaan tak enak yang mulai muncul di dalam dadanya. Berat rasanya jika terjebak situasi ini. Nethere ragu-ragu menggerakkan tangan, telapak tangannya terbuka, lalu ia angkat. Ingin menyentuh surai hitam yang Nesia miliki. Namun sebelum tangan itu sampai, ada seorang wanita yang terlebih dulu menariknya. Dia adalah ibunya. Wanita yang masih cantik di usianya yang kepala empat itu menatap sinis Nesia dan berdesis pada putranya; menyuruhnya mengabaikan Nesia, lalu memaksa anak tunggalnya itu masuk ke mobil mereka yang ada di parkiran tanpa basa-basi lagi. Sedangkan Nethere yang sudah dari dulu terbiasa patuh cuma bisa menatap nanar ke Nesia yang masih menangis di tempat.

Nethere menghela nafas. Ia berbalik untuk mengikuti tarikan sang ibu.

_Maaf_—batinnya, parau.

.

.

**see you**

.

.

**my note**

**Chap kemaren mereka masih 8 dan 13, dan sekarang udah 16 dan 21. Untuk mengingatkan aja. Tapi besok loncat umur mereka ngga bakalan jauh lagi kok.**

.

.

**warm regards,**

**Pieree...**


	4. Perbaikan

**previously**

Nethere memandang langit sekilas dan kembali memandangi Nesia yang kini menangis. Ada perasaan tak enak yang mulai muncul di dalam dadanya. Tak enak rasanya. Lalu ia menggerakkan tangan, telapak tangannya terbuka, lalu ia angkat. Ingin menyentuh surai hitam yang Nesia miliki. Namun sebelum tangan itu sampai, ada seorang wanita yang terlebih dulu menariknya. Dia adalah ibunya. Wanita yang masih cantik di usianya yang kepala empat itu menatap sinis Nesia dan berdesis pada putranya; menyuruhnya mengabaikan Nesia, lalu memaksa anak tunggalnya itu masuk ke mobil mereka yang ada di parkiran tanpa basa-basi lagi. Sedangkan Nethere yang sudah dari dulu terbiasa patuh cuma bisa menatap nanar ke Nesia yang masih menangis di tempat.

Nethere menghela nafas. Ia berbalik untuk mengikuti tarikan sang ibu.

_Maaf_—batinnya, parau.

.

.

**South Batavia, 1848.**

Dengan dasar ingin berbisnis, sudah dua tahun lamanya keluarga Van gaal beserta para pejabat Belanda lain menghabiskan waktunya di pinggiran wilayah Batavia Selatan. Dan itu tandanya juga sudah dua tahun lamanya Nesia menahan perasaannya ke seorang pemuda Belanda bernama Nethere Van Gaal.

Ya, Nesia yang saat ini sudah berusia delapan belas tahun itu sadar benar dengan perbedaan strata di antara mereka berdua. Kejadian tempo lalu, setelah pesta penyambutan para kompeni di desa lah yang menyadarkannya. Perasaan yang sejak kecil ia pelihara itu harus dia tahan mati-matian agar tak membesar—diusahakan harus layu kalau bisa. Dan Nesia tau itu bukan hal yang mudah, apalagi saat ia tau bahwa Nethere kerja di suatu tempat tak jauh dari rumahnya. Karena itu mereka sering berpapasan tanpa disengaja.

Oh, oke. Sedikit penjelasan, sudah bukan rahasia kalau orang-orang Belanda yang terhitung elit tak mau berbaur dengan rakyat pribumi yang sudah menghuni desa ini sejak lama. Mereka membuat kawasan baru. Jika lingkungan tempat tinggal Nesia dan lainnya berada di daerah sempit dengan ciri rumah berderet, tiang jemuran bisa di depan pintu masuk, dan alas jalan yang tersusun dari tanah padat, Nethere tinggal di perumahan khusus. Dengan rumah-rumah besar tertata, taman pribadi yang luas, aspal sebagai jalan, juga tempat parkir yang memadai. Nesia jadi tau untuk apa orang-orang desa disuruh membuat perumahan itu dalam waktu yang terhitung cepat. Ternyata bayarannya—yang terhitung besar—memang berasal dari kantung para priayi Belanda.

Satu-satunya hal yang membuat orang Belanda berbaur dengan rakyat, ialah saat mereka membeli beberapa rumah warga miskin di desa untuk merombaknya ulang menjadi ruko, tempat berbisnis. Itu karena letak ruko yang mereka gunakan lebih strategis dengan konsumen dan pasar. Orang-orang di desa sampai tertegun sendiri karena di tahun-tahun awal, pasti ada ruko baru yang dibangun tiap awal bulan.

Dan mungkin karena mereka juga seorang penjual, ada beberapa rakyat Belanda yang tau diri, tidak arogan. Buat Nesia mereka baik-baik semua (kecuali perilaku Nethere yang melupakannya—jika itu terhitung tindakan jahat). Sebagai makhluk sosial mereka cukup ramah dan tak terlalu arogan. Tapi untunglah di sini tak ada yang namanya peperangan tidak jelas yang hanya merugikan rakyat.

Kembali lagi ke fokus utama; seperti yang tadi dijelaskan, karena jarak rumahnya dan ruko tekstil Van Gaal berdekatan, tak jarang Nesia berpapasan dengan Nethere. Pria berkulit putih bersih itu terlihat tampan dengan karismanya, padahal saat itu ia hanya duduk di depan rukonya sendiri sambil menghisap cerutu. Dan bukannya menghindari atau melupakannya, terkadang Nesia malah curi-curi lihat ke sana, menikmati wajah tampannya diam-diam, tanpa pria itu tau tentunya.

Entahlah, Nesia sendiri tidak mengerti. Gadis bersurai hitam panjang itu hanya sudah jatuh cinta terlalu dalam padanya—bahkan sejak dulu. Mungkin butuh lima tahun lebih untuk membuatnya beralih ke manusia pribumi lain.

Dengan helaan nafas panjang, Nesia memalingkan wajahnya dari Nethere. Ia tatapi pena yang ia anggap sebagai cinderamata cinta untuknya, lalu menggenggamnya erat.

.

.

.

**BATAVIA**

**Hetalia by Hidekazu Himaruya**

**AU—Alternate Universe**

**Pieree Present...**

**(Netherlands—FemIndonesia)**

.

.

**four of nine**

-perbaikan-

.

.

Tepat ketika matahari di atas sigasananya, Nethere menurunkan surat kabar yang ia baca untuk melihat wajah sang ibu yang sedang berbicara. Kedua alis pirangnya bertautan.

"Apa katamu? Merekrut orang?"

"Ya. Tugasmu sekarang adalah merekrut orang dari desa ini untuk bekerja dengan kita. Jangan lupa ambil yang remaja, tidak usah yang dewasa—supaya bisa digaji murah."

Putra tunggal keluarga Van Gaal itu mendesah lelah. Ternyata itu alasan utama kenapa dia disuruh masuk kerja—Nethere mengurusi keuangan ruko—tak peduli ia sudah memohon dengan sangat agar bisa diizinkan libur hari ini.

"Oh, ayolah."

Ia taruh korannya di pangkuan paha dan melipat kedua tangan di dada. "Jadi aku harus mendatangi rumah warga satu-satu untuk membuat mereka mau mempekerjakan anaknya di sini?" Ia menimbang-nimbang, matanya menyipit. "Aku?"

"Semua bawahanku sedang sibuk. Sekali-sekali kau harus membahagiakan mama dong."

Dengan wajah yang sedikit merengut, pria berkemeja putih itu berdiri. Beatrise, nama wanita berambut ikal kecokelatan itu tersenyum dan mendorong punggung Nethere ke luar ruko. "Sabtu besok pokoknya sudah ada lima orang yang datang ke sini. Oke?"

Nethere mengusap rambutnya yang sengaja di-_gel_ _spike_ itu dan memandangi suasana desa yang tersedia di depannya. Rumah orang-orang yang sedikit kumuh berjejer. Sekalipun banyak orang daerah yang berlalu lalang di depannya, Nethere benar-benar mematung di tempat, tak tau harus berbuat apa. Selain karena sebelumnya ia sedikit dibatasi dalam hal pergaulan—keluarganya memang tak suka jika ia berbaur dengan rakyat pribumi—tiba-tiba tak ada angin tak ada hujan sang ibu, Beatrise Van Gaal, malah menyuruhnya untuk mengambil lima orang dari desa untuk ia pekerjakan di ruko. Jangan salahkan Nethere kalau sekarang ia bingung dari mana ia harus memulai perekrutan ini.

Tapi karena ia tak bisa kembali tanpa alasan, Nethere mencoba berjalan. Pada awalnya ia yang jarang keluar atau beranjak dari teras rukonya itu sedikit mengejutkan orang-orang di desa. Bahkan ada yang memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya ia meninggalkan sarangnya di siang hari seolah ia adalah vampir. Tapi nyatanya, walau memiliki paras cuek dan angkuh, Nethere adalah orang baik. Saat disapa sama tukang bakso yang sedang mendorong gerobak saja Nethere menyempatkan diri untuk mengangguk sedikit dan membagi senyum sedetiknya. Tak ada suara sahutan memang, tapi jelas itu jauh lebih baik dibanding orang-orang Belanda lainnya yang kadang sok tuli jika diajak bicara kalau tidak tentang bisnis.

Nethere berhenti melangkah saat ia memasuki daerah taman. Awalnya agak menyesal karena telah ke sini—bukannya ke rumah orang-orang yang dekat dengan ruko—tapi saat ia mau berbalik, ada interaksi dua manusia yang tertangkap di ujung manik hijaunya.

Di sana, di bangku kayu rapuh ujung taman, ada sepasang lelaki dan perempuan yang sedang memunggunginya. Pertama-tama ia memandangi sang gadis. Surai hitam panjangnya yang terurai ia sampirkan ke bahu kiri. Sedangkan di sebelahnya, yang sedang memiringkan badan—menghadap ke si perempuan—adalah seorang pria dengan hidung agak mancung. Dapat di lihat dari kulit keduanya, mereka adalah orang pribumi. Sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan di taman, mungkin?

Inginnya sih lanjut pergi dari taman, tapi lagi-lagi langkahya harus terhenti karena ia mendengar suara penolakan dari sana.

"Sudahlah, Sya. Aku lagi malas." Remaja bersuara lembut itu mendorong tubuh Asya, pria melayu asal imigran Malaysia yang sedang menggodanya. Lihat saja tangannya yang gatal ingin merangkul pundak gadis tersebut.

Nethere yang saat itu jauh di belakang mereka memang tak bisa mendengar apa-apa. Satu kata pun tidak. Tapi saat ia mengamati, dapat ia lihat tiba-tiba gadis itu berdiri dan berniat kabur. Namun karena tangannya terlebih dulu dicegat, buku yang dari tadi ia pegang terjatuh. Dengan cemas ia mengambil buku tersebut agar tidak terlalu kotor dan berbalik menampilkan wajah merengut ke Asya.

Dan benar saja, seperti dugaan Nethere, itu memang benar-benar Nesia. Inesia Rahayu. Dari suara yang samar-samar ia ingat, juga dengan paras ayu serta jepit bunga putih yang terselip di poni miringnya. Jelas dia adalah gadis pribumi yang dua tahun lalu pernah mengaku mengenalinya.

"Sya, sudah dong main-mainnya. Kau baru saja menjatuhkan buku puisiku, tau..."

"Ya maaf, kan aku tidak sengaja. Abisnya kau tidak mau diajak main sih, Nes." Ucapnya tanpa ada rasa bersalah.

"Dari tadi aku sudah bilang tidak mau. Kau saja yang terlalu memaksa."

"Dibilangin coba saja dulu. Sekalii saja."

"Tidak."

"Coba dulu Nesia!"

Karena tangan Asya semakin kencang menariknya, Nesia berniat melepas paksanya dengan cakaran. Hanya saja sebelum ia lakukan perbuatan tadi, Nesia sudah terlebih dulu dibuat tersentak saat ia melihat ada seorang pria bertubuh besar yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Dengan raut wajah serius serta mata zambrud yang menatap lurus Asya, tangan putihnya menyentuh pelan tangan si Melayu agar ia bisa melepaskan Nesia.

Kikuk ada orang Belanda di tengah mereka, Asya mengerjap dan patuh tanpa suara. Hawa yang cukup kuat dari pria pirang itu membuat ia menelan ludah dan melirik Nesia beberapa kali, meminta penjelasan. Tapi karena Nesia juga sama kaget, akhirnya Asya memilih untuk tersenyum malu-malu dan kemudian pamit untuk pergi.

Jadilah Nethere dan Nesia ditinggal berdua di taman.

"A-Ah..." Nesia yang sempat memperhatikan wajah Nethere selama sepuluh detikan langsung tersadar saat Nethere meliriknya. "Kamu mau duduk di sini, ya? Ma-Maaf mengganggu..."

Nesia bersiap-siap pergi, menyembunyikan keterkejutannya yang bercampur dengan semburat malu, namun percuma karena ada Nethere yang masih menahannya. Nesia menoleh dan memandang tangan kecilnya yang digenggam oleh Nethere, lalu pemilik wajah manis itu mengadah bingung. Agak kikuk, Nethere melepas Nesia dan berdeham kecil. "Maaf."

"Tak apa." Nesia menyentuh pergelangan tangannya yang masih hangat. Kepalanya terus-terusan menunduk hingga Nethere bertanya dengan suara pelan.

"Tadi..." Ia agak ragu, tapi terlihat sekali bahwa ia ingin mengobrol dengan gadis berponi miring itu. "Kau diganggu olehnya? Apa dia memang kekasihmu?"

"Teman." Nesia memberanikan diri untuk santai sekalipun jantungnya berdegup kencang. "Dia Asya, salah satu temanku."

"Dia memaksamu?"

"Seperti itulah kelakuannya. Ia ingin melihatku menari."

Nethere jadi mengingat masa-masa terakhir ia berbicara dengan gadis itu. Kalau tidak salah Nesia memakai baju petunjukan. "Kau seorang penari?"

"Dulu, tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Karena itu aku menolak."

Nethere mengangguk. Ia sudah kehabisan basa-basi. Karenanya dengan perlahan ia duduk di bangku taman dan meletakkan kedua sikutnya ke masing-masing paha, agak membungkuk. Nesia yang masih berdiri di tempat jadi bingung sendiri juga. Ingin berbicara, tapi tak tau harus mengeluarkan kalimat apa. Atau paling tidak ingin pergi, tapi sedikit sungkan dan... enggan.

Pena dan buku yang ia bawa dipegangnya erat. Ah, tapi... soal pena, ini kan pena pemberian Nethere saat ia masih kecil? Nesia buru-buru memasukkan pena itu ke selipan buku. Tapi nyatanya mata berwarna Nethere sempat melihatnya dan membuat Nesia mati kutu.

Nethere kemudian memandang wajah gadis itu dari bawah. Pipinya tampak merona dan raut wajahnya diliputi kegugupan yang terpancar jelas. Ah, tapi daripada itu, lebih baik ia berbasa-basi agar mengisi suasana yang terasa hambar ini. "Tadi kau sedang menulis apa?"

"M-Mm... puisi." Tangannya merambat ke dada, seolah ingin meremas jantungnya sendiri yang berdentum kencang. "Tuan Nethere... tumben sekali keluar ruko..."

"Jangan pakai Tuan. Sekalipun badanku besar, umurku baru dua puluh tiga." Ia mendesah pelan dan menatap sekeliling. "Aku keluar buat cari angin saja. Suasana desa di sore hari lumayan menyenangkan."

"Iya..." Nesia malu-malu mengangguk setuju. Baru akan berbicara, menambah topik obrolan, ia duluan dibuat kaku oleh mata Nethere yang sudah menatapnya lurus-lurus.

"Apa kau lagi butuh pekerjaan?"

Ya, memang inilah tujuan utama Nethere menahan Nesia agar tetap di taman. Merekrutnya seperti apa yang diperintahkan oleh Beatrise, ibunya.

"Eh? Aku? Pekerjaan?"

"Iya. Semacam menjadi... penjahit, mungkin?"

"Menjahit? Aku suka menjahit." Mata bulat Nesia berbinar. "Tapi kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Ibuku lagi butuh lima orang pekerja di ruko. Mungkin kalau kau mau, kau bisa mengajak empat temanmu lagi agar bisa ikutan. Tapi karena ibuku hanya mengambil pekerja remaja, ajak saja yang sepantaranmu." Jelas Nethere. "Bisa bantu aku?"

"Bisa. Terima kasih telah mengajakku."

Kemudian—untuk pertama kalinya Nethere melihat—Nesia berani menunjukan kurva indah di bibirnya. Satu senyuman bahagia. Lebar, teramat sangat lebar malah sampai deretan gigi putihnya terlihat.

Benar-benar cantik.

Pria Eropa itu hanya bisa melihatnya dengan tatapan kosong selama beberapa detik—terpana. Dan karena urusannya sudah selesai, lantas ia mengisi lagi pikirannya dan balas tersenyum. "Kalau begitu mohon kedatangannya di hari Sabtu besok. Sekarang aku pergi dulu."

Nesia mengangguk patuh walau sebenarnya tak rela. Ia masih terus menyimpan senyum selagi Nethere berdiri dan berjalan menjauh. Sedangkan Nethere sendiri malah lega sendiri karena seluruh beban di pundaknya terasa diangkat. Setidaknya ia berhasil menyelesaikan tugas dari ibunya lebih cepat daripada apa yang ia duga. Niatnya langsung pergi. Ia ingin kembali ke ruangan kerjanya di ruko dan bersantai. Tapi karena mendadak ada sebuah kilasan di bayangannya yang mengungkit kembali wajah Nesia saat menangis—ketika tidak ia akui pena hitam itu adalah pemberiannya—Nethere menghentikan gerakan tungkai kakinya.

Dia ingat, di hadapannya, gadis itu pernah menunjukkan sebuah ekspresi yang bagai goresan belati jika ia mengingatnya. Ini soal masa lalu yang sempat ia sesali beberapa kali semasa hidupnya. Menghela nafas, Nethere mungkin sadar dengan jelas bahwa gadis itu memiliki perasaan dengannya. Dan dulu, ia menghancurkannya begitu saja.

"Ah, ada yang mau kuomongi lagi."

Nethere secara mendadak berbalik dan Nesia yang berdiri di kejauhan sana. Karena Nethere tak berniat kembali ke sana, Nesia berjalan pelan sambil menatap bingung pria itu. Lalu saat ia akan bertanya kenapa, Nethere meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Dua tahun lalu... saat kau menunjukkan pena itu padaku..." Ia melihat buku tulis Nesia yang terdapat pena gendut di dalamnya. Lalu ia menatap mata hitam gadis tersebut. "Aku berbohong. Maaf."

Nesia mengadah dengan tatapan tak percaya. Nethere menatapnya, tak lupa dengan sedikit rona merah di pipi karena malu mengucapkan pengakuan tadi. Tapi karena Nesia agak kurang paham apa maksudnya, Nethere menambahkan.

"Aku sebenarnya mengingatmu, mengingatmu yang kuberikan pena itu saat kita masih kecil. Tapi saat kau menghampiriku beberapa tahun lalu, aku malah sengaja berkata bahwa aku lupa..." Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat dan kembali menatap Nesia. "Aku menyesal."

Detik itu kedua mata Nesia terbelalak. Mulutnya menganga. "Dengan wajah super memerah dia segera meremas bukunya sendiri. "J-Ja-Jadi... kau ingat denganku?"

Nether memalingkan wajah, agak malu. "Ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi aku tak tau namamu."

Nesia lantas menahan nafas. Kalau saja ia berani mungkin ia akan memajukan telapak tangan kanannya ke depan Nethere, untuk berjabat. Tapi karena ia hanyalah seorang gadis berusia delapan belas tahun yang bisa dibilang lumayan pemalu, jadilah ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan berucap pelan dengan nada senang yang ditahan. "A-Aku Nesia. Inesia Rahayu. Salam kenal..."

Nethere tersenyum. Wajah pria dewasa yang terlihat tegas itu membuat Nesia semakin memuji paras tampannya dalam hati.

"Aku Nethere Van Gaal. Salam kenal."

.

.

**ba-ta-vi-a—pi-e-ree**

.

.

Mulai hari Sabtu, atau awal bulan Juli, Nesia bersama keempat teman sebayanya—termasuk Sarah dan Ade—mengikuti pelatihan jahit di ruko tekstil milik keluarga Van Gaal. Karena beberapa minggu terakhir ini ruko jadi terasa ramai, Nethere yang mengurusi keuangan pun sesekali keluar dari tempat kerjanya dan mengintip ke belakang, ke ruangan yang dihuni para remaja yang sedang duduk di depan meja persegi panjang kecil. Masing-masing orang mendapatkan satu meja lengkap dengan mesin jahit dan berbagai macam gulungan benang.

Biasanya di sana mereka diajarkan oleh seorang mentor, atau kalau ada waktu luang, Beatrise akan turun tangan mengatur pekerja-pekerja barunya. Dan kali ini saat Nethere mampir untuk melihat dari sela pintu, Nesia dengan yang lain sudah duduk rapi. Tangan mereka mencatat apa yang diperlukan di buku tulis, sedangkan mata mereka fokus memperhatikan ibunya yang tengah membicarakan jenis-jenis kain di atas papan tulis kapur. Hingga setelah tiga menit berselang, Beatrise menyudahi penjelasan teori dan duduk di mejanya untuk menulis sesuatu. Nesia yang kemudian menguap pelan dan merenggangkan badan. Nethere perhatikan dalam-dalam.

Tak disangka-sangka pria pirang yang sedang bersandar di pintu itu tersenyum. Refleks, Nesia yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh. Mata hitam bertemu mata hijau cerah. Gadis itu sontak berpaling malu dan sudut bibir Nethere malah semakin lebar. Karena itulah tak jarang ada debaran kecil di ruko berukuran besar itu.

"Nethere? Sedang apa di sana?"

Sang ibu yang melihatnya menyuruhnya mendekat, dan dengan patuh Nethere menurutinya. "Apa?" Pasti ada suruhan lain. Dan benar saja, ia diminta untuk mengambilkan dokumen ibunya yang tertinggal di rumah. Sangat merepotkan, memang. Tapi itu sudah wajib hukumnya—ia tidak bisa menolak. Baru akan pergi, Beatrise yang sedang melihat wajah anak tunggalnya mendadak beralih ke sosok di belakang Nethere; ada dua pekerja yang mau keluar ruangan. "Tunggu. Kalian, sini sebentar..." Panggilnya. Nethere menoleh dan mendapati Nesia dan temannya, Ade, menampilkan wajah bertanya. "Sebelum pulang isi dulu nama dan alamat kalian di kertas ini. Yang lengkap, ya."

Ade mendekat duluan dan mengisi kertas yang diberikan Beatrise. Nethere yang sempat memperhatikannya lantas teringat kembali perintah ibunya. Ingin langsung pergi, tapi ia terlebih dulu menyaksikan suatu momen yang cukup membuatnya terpaku. Itu ketika Ade selesai menulis alamat, ia memberikan pena standar Beatrise ke Nesia, tapi gadis berponi miring itu menolak lembut. Ia keluarkan pena tinta besar dari saku roknya dan menulis alamat di kertas tersebut. Beatrise memperhatikan.

Nethere yang senang Nesia masih membawa pena tersebut hingga detik ini baru saja ingin berbicara kepadanya, tapi Beatrise terlebih dulu memotong dengan pertanyaannya yang diselubungi keheranan.

"Itu penamu?"

Nesia kaku sesaat. Banyak yang sudah mempertanyakan kenapa orang sepertinya bisa memiliki pena yang terlihat mahal seperti itu. Tapi aneh rasanya kalau yang menanyakannya adalah orang Belanda langsung. "Mm... i-iya."

"Dapat dari mana?"

Skakmat. Nesia tak bisa menjawab lagi. Ade pun melirik Nesia, agak khawatir.

Oke, jawabannya memang mudah. Pena ini dari Nethere. Tapi dari pandangan dan intonasi yang dikeluarkan oleh wanita berbibir merah gelap itu seperti ada yang aneh. Seolah menuduhnya kalau ia telah mencuri barang orang. Kalaupun mau jujur agak sulit juga. Nethere kan dulu sempat mengelak bahwa ialah yang memberikan pena tersebut kepadanya. Malu punya teman pribumi, mungkin?

Jadi... bagaimana ini?

Apa dia bilang saja kalau ia memungut benda tersebut dari jalan—

"Dari aku."

Nethere menyela dengan suara tanpa beban. Nesia yang terkejut kemudian menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Beatrise yang mengerut lantas tak berbicara. Oleh karenanya Nethere melanjutkan. Kali ini dengan senyuman yang hanya ia tujukan ke Nesia seorang.

"Kenapa? Aku senang Nesia masih merawat pena itu."

Beatrise mencoba mengangguk tak acuh dan Nethere pun pergi. Nesia yang baru selesai menulis alamat melirik punggung pria itu yang kini menjauh. Permukaan bibir bawahnya ia gigit dan dan tak diduga, wajahnya memanas hebat.

Baru kali ini dan tak penah ia bayangkan; Nethere membelanya.

Nesia pun tersenyum lebar hingga kedua mata Asia-nya menyipit.

.

.

**see you**

.

.

**my note**

**Tambah dua tahun lagi untuk chapter ini. Neth 23 dan Nesia 18 :)**

.

.

**warm regards,**

**Pieree...**


	5. Dansa

**previously**

"Dari aku."

Nethere menyela dengan suara tanpa beban. Nesia yang terkejut kemudian menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Beatrise yang mengerut lantas tak berbicara. Oleh karenanya Nethere melanjutkan. Kali ini dengan senyuman yang hanya ia tujukan ke Nesia seorang.

"Kenapa? Aku senang Nesia masih merawat pena itu."

Beatrise mencoba mengangguk tak acuh dan Nethere pun pergi. Nesia yang baru selesai menulis alamat melirik punggung pria itu yang kini menjauh. Permukaan bibir bawahnya ia gigit dan dan tak diduga, wajahnya memanas hebat.

Baru kali ini dan tak penah ia bayangkan; Nethere membelanya.

Nesia pun tersenyum lebar hingga kedua mata Asia-nya menyipit.

.

.

**South Batavia, 1851.**

Tiga tahun terlewat sejak awal Nesia bekerja di rumah Nethere untuk menjadi bawahan sang ibu. Perlahan namun pasti hubungan mereka berdua—Inesia Rahayu dan Nethere Van Gaal—semakin akrab dan dekat. Tak jarang mereka menghabiskan waktu sesudah kerja dengan cara mengobrol, menceritakan kisah hidup yang pernah mereka alami, atau bahkan sekedar curhatan keseharian yang sepele. Tentunya bukan Nesia lah yang memulai itu semua. Nethere yang melakukan. Pada awalnya ia hanya bertanya-tanya singkat mengenai kehidupan Nesia—lebih terkesan seperti interogasi malah daripada sekedar mengobrol. Tapi waktu mengubah segalanya. Pembicaraan mereka pun menjadi terasa lembut dan mengalir.

Mereka semakin mengenal satu sama lain.

Tersenyum jika mata saling memandang.

Tertawa kecil jika ada yang berbicara.

Dan pipi yang menghangat jika ada yang mengaku rindu.

Sebagai hadiah atas kebahagiaan yang pria itu berikan, bahkan Nesia sampai rela meluangkan waktu tiga bulannya untuk merajut syal garis biru-putih untuk hadiah ulang tahun Nethere yang kedua puluh lima—setahun yang lalu. Tak sering pria itu memakainya mengingat iklim tropis di Indonesia yang begitu panas. Tapi tiap kali ada hujan, setidaknya Neth selalu mengalungkannya di leher, tak pernah absen. Dan jelas itu membuat Nesia teramat sangat bahagia dan bersyukur; hadiahnya diterima dan dipakai.

Di lain sisi, perhatian penuh dari Nethere lah yang dia dapatkan. Selain benda-benda seperti pena dan syal yang mengikat keduanya, mereka juga merasa hubungan mereka lebih dari sekedar bos-bawahan atau teman biasa. Sepertinya itu sudah cukup jelas. Namun tampaknya agak sulit mengembangkannya ke arah yang lebih intim jika tiap interaksi yang mereka lakukan pastinya dawasi oleh pihak-pihak keluarga inti Van Gaal. Karena itu jadilah Nesia sudah bersyukur atas kebersediaan Nethere yang masih sudi dekat dengannya. Tak perlu lebih pun tak apa; ini sudah lebih dari cukup buatnya.

**Brukh.**

"Ah!"

Tersenggol teman, Nesia yang siang itu sedang menjahit dengan mesin tak sengaja mengiris kulit jari tangannya sendiri. Jarum yang menggores kulitnya menciptakan luka lintang yang cukup panjang, membuat hadir cairan merah pekat yang keluar saat ujung jarinya ditekan. Kecil, tapi ini perih.

"Eh, maaf... apa aku melukaimu?"

Tata—kenalan Sarah yang dia ajak kerja di sini—menampilkan wajah menyesal. Nesia menggeleng dan berdiri. "Tak apa, ini sudah biasa. Bukan hal besar."

Nesia yang sebenarnya pucat pasi hanya bisa menenangkan diri dalam hati. Masih dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat, ia mencoba keluar dari ruangan sesak ini dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Niatnya untuk membersihkan luka agar tidak infeksi dan menyumpalnya dengan tisu. Tapi ketika baru saja akan keluar, dirinya malah bertubrukkan dengan pria asal Belanda yang kebetulan ingin memeriksa keadaan pekerja. Kalau bukan Nethere, siapa lagi?

"Ada apa?"

Nesia pun menatap pria berambut _spike_ itu dengan tatapan sedih. "Jariku... luka."

Pria berwajah datar itu sedikit menaikkan alis. Namun untuk saat ini bukan karena melihat luka kecil di tangan Nesia, melainkan karena ada sebutir air bening yang menggenangi pelupuk mata gadis itu.

"Kau... menangis?"

.

.

.

**BATAVIA**

**Hetalia by Hidekazu Himaruya**

**AU—Alternate Universe**

**Pieree Present...**

**(Netherlands—FemIndonesia)**

.

.

**five of nine**

-dansa-

.

.

"Mm... maaf merepotkan..." Nesia menundukkan kepala.

Saat ini dia sedang berada di depan meja kerja Nethere—di ruangan khusus dirinya bekerja, bagian ruko di lantai dua. Nesia duduk di seberang, sedangkan jari telunjuknya diurus oleh Nethere di atas meja. Jari yang terlebih dulu sudah dibasuh dengan sabun itu Neth berikan obat merah. Tak lupa juga dibalut oleh sebuah plester luka agar terhindar dari debu. Nethere tersenyum tipis dan kemudian melepaskan tangan Nesia.

"Tak apa." Katanya sambil bersandar di jok belakang kursinya yang mewah. "Tapi aku tak menyangka kau setakut itu dengan darah."

"I-Iya, begitulah..." Tawa gugup keluar dan Nesia menggenggam tangannya sendiri. Ia palingkan wajah ke bawah, malu. "Aku... hanya tidak terbiasa kalau sampai melihat dari mana darah itu berasal, juga bau besinya. Tidak suka. Bikin geli."

"Berarti kau belum pernah lihat orang perang, ya?"

Senyum kikuk Nesia hilang seketika. Di tahun 1851 kan Indonesia, negaranya, memang masih dipegang oleh Belanda. Wajar jika ada perang bentuk protes di sini. Tapi untung di desa Batavia Selatan masih hijau. Politik lokal maupun internasional belum pernah menjamah ke sini. "Ng... rasanya memang tidak." Nethere mengangguk pelan dan Nesia menatapnya sedih. "Apa di tempatmu yang dulu sering ada perang? Kalau tidak salah kau dari Batavia Barat kan, Neth?"

"Iya. Tapi perang hanya terjadi di tempat-tempat tertentu."

"Wajar sih. Soalnya dengar-dengar banyak orang Belanda yang jahat kepada kami, rakyat pribumi." Topik yang agak kurang enak sih untuk dibahas, namun apa boleh buat kalau sudah terlanjur? Toh, Neth hanya tersenyum saja kok.

"Tapi yang datang ke desa ini tidak ada yang jahat, kan?"

Ia beranikan diri menatap manik bewarna milik Nethere. "Yaa lumayan. Setidaknya kami disuruh kerja bukan karena paksaan."

Setelah obrolan itu selesai, satu ruangan kecil ini—yang hanya berisi rak buku dan meja kerja Neth—sepi tak bersuara. Lagi-lagi Nesia mengalihkan pandangannya ke hal lain saat sadar kalau mereka berdua sudah berpandang-pandangan terlalu lama. Namun ketika ia baru berniat berdiri dan pamit keluar ruangan, Nethere membuka mulut.

"Lantas... bagaimana kalau malam nanti kita jalan bersama ke sebuah tempat?"

Nesia melongo. Dia heran berserta kaget dibuatnya.

"Eh?" Dia yang salah dengar apa Nethere yang salah bicara? Nesia mengerjap beberapa kali dan tanpa sadar pipinya memerah drastis. "Pergi... bersama?"

"Ya. Ibuku baru saja membuat sebuah gaun. Berhubung baru dipakai sekali oleh seorang model di kota dan tak pernah lagi dipakai, aku ingin kau yang memakainya. Sekalian mengajakmu pergi."

"Ga-Gaun? Pe-Pergi? Bersamamu?"

Bahkan untuk wajah pria sestoik Nethere pun tak sanggup menahan seringai saat ia lihat Nesia yang panik seketika. Dia mengangguk dan menunggu jawabannya dengan penuh harap. "Apa kau mau?"

Bolak-balik Nesia memandangi pintu dan Nethere. Dia jadi salah tingkah. Sumpah. "A-Aku... tak bisa, a-aku kan hanya orang indonesia biasa..."

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" Kali ini Nethere mendengus geli. "Dan kalau kau tidak bisa hanya karena alasan itu, maka aku akan memaksamu ikut denganku." Nethere melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan memberikan wajah penuh kemenangannya. "Karena itu cepat selesaikan kerjaanmu sehingga nanti malam kau punya waktu luang yang banyak bersamaku."

"N-Na-Nanti malam!?"

Kedua kaki Nesia lemas seperti agar-agar. Bingung gila-gilaan. Jadinya karena Nesia tak sanggup lagi di sana, dia sok-sokan melihat jam dinding dan panik. Ucapan terima kasih ia berikan dan ia pergi terbirit dari ruangan Nethere. Inginnya sih setelah menutup pintu Neth, ia langsung menghela nafas lega karena telah berhasil kabur. Tapi nyatanya ia harus menahannya lebih lama, karena di depannya kini telah berdiri seorang wanita setengah abad yang masih cantik memukau. Dia adalah Beatrise Van Gaal. Wanita itu sedikit tampak terkejut menemukannya baru keluar dari ruangan Nethere.

"Permisi..." Nesia membungkuk sopan lalu turun ke lantai satu. Sedangkan sang nyonya menir melirik curiga ke Nethere setelah wanita itu memasuki ruangan.

"Ada apa? Kok anak itu dari ruanganmu, Neth?"

Nethere diam-diam berpikir keras. "Aku cuma menasihatinya agar bekerja lebih baik."

Sang ibu yang wajahnya dipenuhi oleh riasan_ make up_ itu mengernyit. "Kau yakin cuma itu? Tak ada hal lain yang kalian lakukan?"

Dia menggeleng. "_Niet, Moeder_."

Lalu setelah Beatrise pergi dengan gaya angkuhnya, Nethere merilis senyum dan mengusap rambut jabriknya agar tidak layu. Pikirannya sedang melayang ke sebuah bayangan apa saja yang akan dia lakukan dengan Nesia yang akan dia bawa ke sebuah pesta—pesta meriah yang sebenarnya hanya untuk orang orang Belanda saja. Sebuah pesta dansa di daerah tengah kota.

.

.

**ba-ta-vi-a—pi-e-ree**

.

.

"Apa? Kereta kuda?"

Sore menjelang malam, Nesia dan ibunya cuma bisa kaget saat di depan rumah kumuh mereka didatangi oleh sebuah kereta kuda yang teramat sangat cantik. Orang-orang sih biasanya menyebutnya dengan nama _deeleman_—bisa juga delman. Alat transportasi ini sudah lumayan terkenal di kota, tapi tidak di sini. Boro-boro ada delman, kuda saja tak ada. Ini kan daerah pinggiran. Jadi wajar jika Nesia dan Laras—sang ibu—agak menganga melihat delman itu hadir di hadapan mereka. Belum lagi hiasan cantik yang terpajang di pinggiran atap kereta kuda, penuh bunga dan kertas hias warna-warni yang cantik.

"Kenapa? Keretanya terlalu berwarna, ya?" Nethere tak kuasa menahan tawa saat melihat Nesia yang _speechless_. Lucu sekali melihat belahan bibir merah muda itu terbuka lebar.

"Ng... b-bukannya begitu. Ha-Hanya saja apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?" Gadis memandangi lantai teras yang ia pijak. "Apa tidak bisa kita jalan saja?"

"Tidak, Nes. Kita akan pergi cukup jauh soalnya."

"Jauh, ya?"

Nesia cemberut sambil memandangi pakaian yang ia kenakan. Sungguh tak sesuai dari pakaian Neth saat ini. Jika Nethere memakai sebuah jas cokelat dengan bawahan celana panjang yang sangat rapi, ia hanya memakai blus biasa dan rok panjang semata kaki. Jelas mereka timpang sebelah. Nesia makin minder jalan dengan manusia Belanda yang satu itu.

"Kau tak apa, kan? Maaf aku lupa memberitahumu."

"Tak apa sih, tapi... bajuku..."

"Kenapa kau khawatir? Bukannya sudah dari awal aku bilang akan membawakanmu baju yang dibuatkan ibuku?"

Nethere mengambil sebuah gantungan berisi gaun putih nan cantik yang masih terbungkus plastik panjang. Nesia dengan berat hati menerima gaun yang dipegang Nethere dan menatap gaun tersebut dari atas sampai bawah. Gaun itu benar-benar cantik. Terlihat sederhana suci dan indah. Agak berdada rendah memang, tapi terusan kebawahnya itu loh. Lembut sekali—Nesia tak berhenti terpukau saat menyentuh bagian kainnya. Mirip gaun pernikahan saja.

"Oh, ya ampun, ini cantik sekali."

"Terima kasih. Ibuku pasti senang kalau karyanya dipuji."

Nesia tersenyum miris. "Tapi pasti dia akan kecewa kalau aku yang memakainya—"

"Tidak akan." Ia cium punggung tangan Nesia perlahan sambil menatapnya lekat. "Percayalah padaku."

"Nethere, kau..."

"Aku melakukan ini karena sebuah alasan, dan kuharap kau mau menerimanya." Dia lepaskan tangan Nesia dan mendorong gadis itu agar memasuki rumahnya. "Kita masih harus menempuh perjalanan setengah jam dengan delman. Jadi kuharap kau bisa siap-siap dengan cepat."

Nesia menampilkan senyum tipisnya dan mengangguk. Nethere mereka persilahkan menunggu di dalam rumah, sedangkan ibunya segera mengantar Nesia ke kamar. Di tengah perjalanan Laras dengan gemas mencubit tangan Nesia. "Nes, kok kamu tidak pernah bilang ke Ibu kalau kau dekat dengan orang Kompeni itu sih? Tau begitu sudah dari awal Ibu mendandanimu cantik-cantik!"

Sedangkan Nethere sendiri yang berada di ruang tengah menyempatkan diri memperhatikan keadaan sekeliling. Ada banyak pajangan foto tak berwarna yang cukup menarik perhatian Nethere. Tentu saja tiga per empatnya dihiasi oleh Nesia kecil hingga remaja dengan berbagai macam pose. Nethere bahkan sampai rela berdiri dan mendekati pigura-pigura, mengamati ekspresi yang tak sempat ia lihat sendiri saat gadis itu saat kecil. Hingga akhirnya Nethere menoleh ketika terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Ia berbalik badan dan kini Nesia sudah tampil dengan dandanan terbaiknya.

Gaun indah yang Nethere berikan terpakai pas di badan ramping gadis Asia itu. Helai rambut yang memang sudah lurus dari sananya pun dia buat tergerai di sisi kiri pundaknya. Namun saat Nesia memiringkan wajah karena malu ada sebuah kepangan manis yang tercipta di bagian tengahnya. Poni miringnya pun ikut serta membingkai wajah ovalnya yang terlapis sedikit bedak, juga polesan _lipstick_ di bibir ranumnya.

"Aku... sudah siap."

Hampir setengah menit Nethere terpana tanpa bersuara. Laras yang berada di sebelah Nesia langsung tersenyum bangga melihat anak gadisnya yang kini sudah dewasa. Dia dorong lagi Nesia agar mendekat dengan Nethere, tapi anak itu sempat menahan diri. Tundukan kepala Nesia semakin turun. Bukannya apa, dia hanya tidak bisa menahan rasa malu yang ia tanggung saat penampilannya ini dilihat oleh Nethere. Pasti orang Indonesia sepertinya tidak cocok mengenakan gaun ini. Pasti dia terlihat aneh. Pasti dia—

"Kau sangat cantik, Nesia."

Barulah ia berani mengangkat wajah dan menahan tangisan yang sempat akan keluar. Perlahan-lahan ia tersenyum dan menyentuh uluran tangan yang diarahkan Nethere untuknya. Lagi, dia kecup pelan punggung tangan Nesia dan membiarkan gadis itu mengikutinya keluar dan menaiki delman. Kemudian mereka pun pamit dan kemudian pergi.

Dan belum lima detik setelah Nethere dan Nesia pergi di balik tikungan jalan, Rahardi, saudara kandung Laras—pamannya Nesia—datang dengan mata mengernyit. "Si Nesia pergi sama anak orang Kompeni, Ras?"

"Iya nih." Ucap Laras, bangga sekaligus senang. "Hebat ya anakku."

Bukannya ikutan bahagia Rahardi malah menggeleng kecewa. "Laras, dia itu orang Belanda. Kau gila, ya! Ingat masa lalumu!"

Seketika, Laras terdiam seribu bahasa, seolah kembali diingatkan. Bahwa ayah Nesia, suaminya, meninggal saat perang melawan komplotan Belanda di Batavia Utara.

.

.

**ba-ta-vi-a—pi-e-ree**

.

.

"Oh, ya Tuhan..."

Itulah decakan kagum Nesia saat kedua sepatu _wedges_ putih terbaiknya—kepunyaan sang ibu—berpijak di tengah _ballroom_ khusus untuk pesta yang mereka datangi malam ini. Neth yang mendengarnya tersenyum tipis. Ia memang tau Nesia pasti akan terkejut melihat ruangan mewah ini, tapi tetap saja, lekungan bibirnya tetap tercipta. Seolah-olah _ballroom_ itu sudah ia persiapkan hanya untuk mereka berdua.

"Kenapa? Kehilangan kata-kata?"

"Y-Ya." Nesia mengangguk. Matanya yang terhias bulu mata tebal itu mengerjap spontan. "Indah, ini tempat terindah yang pernah aku datangi..." Ucapnya, lumayan menahan histerisan. "Bukan hanya itu. Datang bersamamu, juga baju ini—ah, semua benar-benar seperti mimpi..."

Pria bersurai pirang yang kini rambutnya di-_gel_ ke belakang itu tertawa. Ia genggam tangan Nesia, mengusapnya dengan ibu jari dan kemudian menatap lurus-lurus matanya. "Walau bukan aku yang mengadakan acara ini, aku tetap senang kau bahagia."

Nesia yang tersenyum semanis yang ia bisa. "Terima kasih karena telah mengajakku, Neth."

Bersamaan dengan itu, ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh manusia-manusia berambut hitam, _brunette_ dan _blonde_ ini dibuat menoleh serentak ke arah musik klasik yang baru saja memainkan musiknya secara _live_ di panggung. Awalnya musik yang dimainkan hanyalah musik pengiring yang tak mencolok, tapi lama-kelamaan temponya agak sedikit dipercepat. Dentingan piano dan gesekan biola mengalun lembut dan teratur. Satu per satu para tuan dan nyonya Belanda yang mayoritas mengisi tempat ini langsung berhadapan, memberikan senyum, lalu yang lelaki pun segera mengajak pasangannya untuk berdansa melalui sebuah ajakan telapak tangan.

Nesia yang memperhatikan mereka tanpa sadar diketahui oleh Neth. Mengikuti yang lain, Neth pun menyodorkan telapak tangannya ke dekat Nesia.

"_May I, Ma'am_?"

Detik itu dapat ia lihat seringai seksi dari bibir bosnya. Nesia menarik nafas sekilas, lalu ia segera mengangguk tanpa suara, menahan rona merah di pipinya, dan kemudian mengikuti tarikan Neth yang menggiringnya ke tengah _ballroom_. Selagi lagu lembut menjadi latar belakang, mereka berdansa tepat di atas lampu kaca yang cantik yang tergantung di atas ruangan.

Kedua insan beda ras itu bersenang-senang, sampai tak ada yang sadar bahwa sudah ada sepasang mata hijau cemara milik seorang wanita yang kini melihatnya penuh selidik. Mereka adalah sepasang suami-istri Van Gaal, ayah dan ibu dari Neth. Wajah sang ibu yang tau bahwa orang yang dibawa Neth adalah pekerjanya, langsung menunjukkan guratan kesal. Tak peduli walau gadis itu cantik, bermata bulat, hidung mancung dan juga bibir penuh yang sempurna untuk gadis indonesia seumurannya, setidaknya tetap saja status perempuan itu adalah pribumi. Kalangan tingkat tiga, tingkat terbawah.

Anaknya tidak boleh dibiarkan dekat terus dengannya.

Dengan mengibas kipas di depan wajah, sang ibu pun berbisik ke telinga suaminya. "Aku punya ide."

.

.

**ba-ta-vi-a—pi-e-ree**

.

.

Lima menit berdansa, tawa dan canda mengiringi tiap langkah mereka. Degup jantung yang mulanya bergemuruh kacau pun tak lagi terdengar. Hingga akhirnya lagu selesai dan dansa ini kembali ke fase tenangnya kembali. Nesia lumayan terengah—karena dia lah yang paling banyak tidak bisa mengikuti gerakan Nethere. Ia tundukan kepala dan memandangi kedua kakinya yang mulai kesemutan. Ah sial, dia tidak terbiasa memakai sepatu seperti ini.

"Kau lelah, Nes?"

"Ehm... tidak. Aku tidak apa."

"Kalau begitu kita duduk dulu saja."

"Tidak, tidak apa. Aku hanya merasa sedikit pegal pakai sepatu ibuku yang ini. Kan biasanya aku pakai sandal." Nesia tertawa malu.

Nethere tersenyum. Karena posisi mereka Pria bule itu rapikan anak rambut Nesia, lalu menyelipkannya kembali ke belakang telinga. "Seharusnya kau bilang dari tadi..." Katanya. Lalu Ia tarik tangan Nesia, menaruh tangan itu ke dadanya, lalu ia lekatkan tubuh mereka kembali dengan cara memeluk pinggangnya. Wajah neth menunduk, dahi mereka bersentuhan. Dan gadis Asia kelahiran bulan Agustus itu menatap Nethere di depannya dengan tatapan lurus. Masih agak malu memang, tapi ia coba juga untuk berani.

Mata bertemu mata. Lama, hingga akhirnya Nesia duluan yang memalingkan wajah sambil menggigit bibir merahnya—tak kuat. Tapi tiba-tiba saja wajah Nethere semakin menunduk hingga bibirnya menyentuh daun telinganya. Kemudian ia berbisik. "Aku mencintaimu, Nesia."

Cinta.

Mata hitam Nesia membulat. Hal itu ibarat bom yang meledak di jantungnya. Membuat semua gerakan mereka berhenti sesaat. Nyaris satu menit tak merespons, Nesia mencoba mengenyahkan perasaan bahagia yang sempat ia dapatkan tadi dan menghela nafasnya. "Sudah jadi aturan tak tertulis, Neth; orang Belanda tidak boleh mencintai pribumi."

"Larangan dari mana?"

"Dari negara ini."

"Oh, ayolah. Situasi saat ini akulah yang mengucapkan cinta padamu."

Nesia mendorong Neth pelan hingga pelukannya terlepas dan dia menggeleng. "Aku tiba-tiba haus. Mungkin aku harus mengambil minuman sebentar—"

Nethere mencegahnya pergi dan kali ini pria itu memperserius ekspresinya. "Aku ini sedang mengucapkan cinta, tau. Jangan _out of topic_. Aku butuh jawaban."

Wajah Nesia berubah masam. Benar kata Neth. Dia terlalu bodoh sampai ingin melarikan diri dari situasi ini—dengan cara mau minum. Bahkan _feel_ indah yang tadi sudah dia dapatkan dari Neth turut menghilang saat perdebatan ini dimulai.

"Jadi apa? Apa tanggapanmu?" Di sana Nethere masih menunggu. Nesia pun berujar datar.

"Kalau begitu... apa kau punya bukti?" Matanya memandang tak yakin. "Bukti kalau kau mencintaiku?"

Itu bukan jawaban—tapi bukannya kecewa, Nethere malah terkekeh pelan. Ia ucapkan suatu kalimat dengan lirih. "Coba lihat tangan kananmu."

Nesia menurunkan pandangannya hingga ke tangan yang ditunjuk Neth. Seketika dirinya nyaris tak bisa bernafas saat ia temukan cincin terlapis emas putih yang tersemat di jari manisnya. Dia luar biasa terkejut dan tak bisa berkata-kata. Cincin yang ia pakai ini benar-benar cantik. Dan di depannya Nethere menyeringai kecil. Ia tak bisa berlama-lama menunggu, karena itu juga ia tarik kembali tubuh Nesia dan menaruh bibirnya di bibir Nesia.

Ciuman sekilas.

Nesia yang malu dicium di tempat umum seperti ini berniat berteriak, tapi dirinya malah tak kuasa melepaskan pandangan lembut Neth yang diutarakan hanya pada dirinya dan ia pun kembali mendekatkan bibirnya Nethere, dan menciumnya dengan jinjitan pelan.

Nethere lantas meneruskan.

"Menikahlah denganku."

.

.

**ba-ta-vi-a—pi-e-ree**

.

.

Nesia menjawab 'ya' untuk lamarannya tadi.

Sepulangnya dari pesta megah itu, aturan Nethere mengeluhkan tubuhnya yang pegal dan juga kakinya yang sakit akibat terlalu lama berdiri. Namun hal itu tak dilakukan olehnya. Pria berjas putih itu malah tersenyum tiada henti, bahkan sampai hari esok tiba.

Diselimuti oleh syal biru-putih buatan Nesia di leher, Nethere tengah mengerjakan keuangan ruko ibunya dengan semangat.

"Neth?"

Suara yang lumayan cukup familier itu memecahkan kefokusan pria itu pada kerjaan. Alis mengerut ala Nethere terlihat dan dia menatap lurus ke arah pintu masuk, dimana ada seseorang yang mengamati gerak-geriknya. Itu Beatrise. Wanita kelahiran tahun 1800-an itu menatap Nethere dengan tajam beserta ayunan kipas coraknya di depan muka.

"Nethere, ada yang mau kubicarakan."

"Silahkan."

Awalnya Beatrise ingin membicarakan Nesia kepadanya secara langsung—menyuruhnya menjauh tanpa basa-basi dari orang pribumi. Tapi karena ia sudah tau kepala batu Nethere pasti akan menolak, dia mengubah rencana. Dia bertingkah sok tidak tau sambil melakukan sesuatu.

"Kudengar penjualan kain bulan ini sangat meningkat. Mungkin karena permintaan pasar sedang naik..." Ia memulai langsung ke tujuan utama. "Karena itu ayah dan ibu sepakat membuat cabang baru di daerah Batavia Timur. Kau mau ibu pindahkan ke sana untuk bantu-bantu, tidak?"

"_Niet_." Tanpa berpikir Nethere menolak. Lokasinya yang jauh bisa membuatnya terpisah dengan Nesia. Tapi tiba-tiba sang ibu tertawa kecil.

"Tapi maaf, Sayang. Ayahmu sudah mengatas-namakan cabang kita di sana dengan namamu. Mau tidak mau kau harus tetap ke sana untuk mengurusnya."

Neth yang dari tadi sebenarnya masih berkutat dengan angka mendadak tak bergeming. Melalui iris hijaunya ia menatap tak percaya ke Beatrise yang sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"_Wat_?"

Dia tak setuju. Ingin membantah, namun Beatrise terlebih dulu berdiri dan mengucapkan pesan sebelum dia benar-benar keluar.

"Bulan depan kau harus sudah berkemas lagi."

Nethere dengan wajah bingungnya langsung menatap kosong laporan keuangan di atas meja. Sebutir keringat jatuh dari pelipisnya.

Ah, padahal baru saja ia melamar seorang gadis di sini.

.

.

**see you**

.

.

**my note**

**Maaf atas keklisean konflik hahah :P**

.

.

**warm regards,**

**Pieree...**


	6. Jarak

**previously**

"Tapi maaf, Sayang. Ayahmu sudah mengatas-namakan cabang kita di sana dengan namamu. Mau tidak mau kau harus tetap ke sana untuk mengurusnya."

Neth yang dari tadi sebenarnya masih berkutat dengan angka mendadak tak bergeming. Melalui iris hijaunya ia menatap tak percaya ke Beatrise yang sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"_Wat_?"

Dia tak setuju. Ingin membantah, namun Beatrise terlebih dulu berdiri dan mengucapkan pesan sebelum dia benar-benar keluar.

"Bulan depan kau harus sudah berkemas lagi."

Nethere dengan wajah bingungnya langsung menatap kosong laporan keuangan di atas meja. Sebutir keringat jatuh dari pelipisnya.

Ah, padahal baru saja ia melamar seorang gadis di sini.

.

.

**South Batavia, 1852.**

Tanah Batavia Selatan, beberapa bulan kemudian Januari pun datang.

Siang menjelang Nethere masih mengetuk-ketuk ujung jemarinya di atas meja. Matanya yang sayu terbebani oleh kantung mata kehitaman. Tampaknya akuntan kebanggan cabang usaha tekstil keluarga Van Gaal ini sedang mempunyai masalah yang membuatnya tak bisa tidur dengan baik malam itu. Ia biarkan wajahnya merengut seram, melemparkan aura tak bersahabat yang lantas menakuti segala bawahan lain yang mau masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Maaf, Tuan Nethere. Ini laporan keuangan untuk bulan ini. Silahkan diperiksa ulang dan ditanda-tangani di bagian bawahnya..."

Nethere tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bahkan mendengarkan omongan asistennya saja hanya masuk kuping kanan keluar kuping kiri—sama sekali tak didengar. Karena itu sebelum menjawab Nethere langsung berdiri, mengabaikan asistennya yang kebingungan di tempat, dan kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan. Pria asli Belanda itu segera memeriksa ruang pekerja di bagian belakang, namun orang-orang di sana belum terlalu banyak. Gadis yang ia cari, Inesia Rahayu, belum ada. Dilangkahkan kembali kedua kakinya ke ruangan lain, ke luar toko. Ia abaikan juga sang ibu yang baru datang dengan baju serba putih dan topi lebar di puncak kepalanya, berkali-kali memanggil nama Nethere, namun yang punya nama malah mempercepat gerakannya menjauhi gedung pertokoan itu sambil menatap sekeliling.

Teriknya matahari panas saat ini memang menjadi pantangan bagi kulitnya, namun itu tidak mematikan semangat Nethere untuk bertemu dengan—

"Neth?"

Suara itu. Nethere berhenti mengayunkan kakinya saat ia dengar suara yang barusan ia lewati. Saat ia menoleh, sudah ada sesosok tubuh kecil Nesia di sana. Mereka pun berpandangan sebentar. Nesia yang awalnya berjalan ke toko bersama tiga pekerja lainnya juga ikut berhenti. Lalu ketika ia akan menyapa pria itu dengan seulas senyum dan bertanya ada apa, sudah ada hal yang terlebih dulu dilakukan oleh Nethere di detik berikutnya.

Pria itu langsung memeluk Nesia, mendekapnya kuat hingga kepala pirang pria itu terbenam di pundak dan leher Nesia yang kecil. Pekerja lainnya—Ade dan Sarah—langsung membelalakkan mata; lantas balas sikut dan akhirnya mereka pergi tanpa suara. Mereka tinggalkan Nethere dan Nesia yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian tetangga lainnya yang sedang berlalu lalang di jalan besar ini.

Nesia yang tak paham apa-apa sempat mendorong Nethere, ingin menatap mata hijaunya, namun Nethere menahan. Dekapannya malah semakin erat dan hangat. Nesia menghela nafas. Dia balas memeluk punggung lebar Nethere dan terdiam.

Nethere tak biasanya seperti ini—ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tak beres.

.

.

.

**BATAVIA**

**Hetalia by Hidekazu Himaruya**

**AU—Alternate Universe**

**Pieree Present...**

**(Netherlands—FemIndonesia)**

.

.

**six of nine**

-jarak-

.

.

Nesia mengusap cincin emas putih yang melingkari jari manisnya dengan sayang. Ia menunduk cukup dalam, sedangkan di depannya ada Nethere yang duduk tanpa suara. Terbalut kemeja dan dasi hitamnya yang rapi pria itu menampilkan raut yang sulit dijelaskan. Tatapannya serasa hampa sementara keningnya mengerut tak rileks. Di detik yang entah keberapa, Nesia menarik nafas dan menghelanya panjang-panjang.

"Jadi... kamu dipindah-tugaskan?"

Secara tergesa Nethere menjawab. Matanya menatap Nesia, tegas. _"Ja,_ semacam itu."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal padaku?"

"Maaf..." Nethere mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Ya, sehari setelah pesta dansa, ibunya memang sempat memberitahukan rencana tersebut padanya. Tapi ia tak begitu percaya. Lagi pula semuanya terkesan serba mendadak dan ganjal. "Sebelumnya aku selalu berusaha membatalkan rencana orangtuaku."

Nesia masih tetap tak terima, namun ia abaikan sebentar untuk pertanyaan lain. "Apa kamu... akan kembali lagi?"

"Ya—" Namun dia memejamkan mata dan menggeleng. "Ah, tidak. Aku tidak tau."

"Kamu tak akan kembali?"

"Aku akan kembali, tapi tidak tau kapan waktu yang pastinya." Ralatnya, cepat.

Nesia menghentikan elusan jarinya dan kemudian menatap pria Eropa di depannya itu dengan tatapan nanar. Dia kembali teringat pesta dansa yang telah mereka lalui beberapa bulan yang lalu, lebih tepatnya seminggu sebelum malam tahun baru dirayakan. Malam itu benar-benar menyenangkan. Ibarat mimpi kalau kata anak pribumi sepertinya.

Tepat tanggal 22 Desember 1851 Nethere melamarnya. Cincin mahal yang masih dipakai olehnya ini sebagai bukti kecilnya. Tapi kalau ujung-ujungnya Nethere akan pergi meninggalkannya, bukankah semua hal membahagaiakan itu akankah terasa... hampa? "Jadi... ucapan yang kemarin kamu ucapkan padaku itu main-main?"

"Tidak. Aku serius melamarmu, Nesia. Tapi ini diluar kehendakku."

Nesia mendesah kecil. "Jadi... kita harus bagaimana?"

Nethere menatap Nesia, menggenggam tangan kuning langsat itu dan menatap lurus-lurus mata hitam gadisnya. "Ikutlah bersamaku. Kita pindah ke Batavia Timur."

"I-Ikut bersamamu?" Ulangnya, terbata.

"Ya."

Kaget dan heran tercampur aduk. "Tapi... bukannya Ibumu tidak suka denganku?"

Ekspresi Nethere longgar seketika. Dia berdesis nyeri. "Kau... tau dari mana?"

Nesia mengangguk sedih. "Selain dirimu, tak ada lagi yang menyukai para pribumi, Neth."

"Tapi tetap saja kau boleh ikut denganku, aku bebas membawamu. Kau calon istriku."

"Tidak. Tidak bisa seperti itu. Mau bagaimanapun juga kita belum resmi menikah. Aku akan tetap di sini."

Hati Nethere bergetar, tampak tak setuju. "Nesia!"

"Aku serius."

"Aku ingin bersamamu!"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu."

Nethere terbelalak saat ia melihat manik hitam milik Nesia mengeluarkan air mata.

"Aku akan menunggumu, Nethere. Cepatlah kembali."

Untuk pertama kalinya Nethere sebegitu bergetar mendengar suara yang menyebutkan namanya. Neth memaksakan senyum di wajah kerasnya dan mendekatkan kepala Nesia agar dapat mencium keningnya.

"Kalau begitu, baiklah, kita akan bertukar surat."

Masih dengan Nesia yang menahan tumpahan air mata, Nethere melanjutkan.

"Saat aku kembali, siapkan kedua orangtuamu agar tau bahwa aku siap melamarmu."

"Janji?"

Nethere mendekapnya erat. Ia berbisik tepat di telinga gadis itu. _"Beloofd._ Aku janji._"_

Pada akhirnya siang itu Nethere dan Nesia saling bertukar alamat lewat secarik kertas. Nethere menyerahkan alamat barunya nanti di Batavia Timur, sedangkan Nesia memberikan alamatnya yang sekarang. Nethere juga sempat bilang kalau keluarganya masih belum bisa menerima Nesia—walau sudah ia usahakan semampunya. Oleh sebab itu di hari H Neth terpaksa duduk di kereta kuda tanpa bisa mengucapkan perpisahan lagi ke Nesia, gadis yang dia sayangi. Kereta yang didesain memiliki ruang tertutup itu pun memutarkan rodanya dengan kencang, dan Nethere memandangi jendela delman. Ia pandangi dalam diam suasana luar yang sedikit buram akibat rinai hujan yang menyertai kepergiannya. Sedangkan di sisi lain Nesia yang berada di rumahnya menatap jendela kamarnya dengan tatapan sendu.

Nethere Van Gaal menjauh, dan Nesia akan selalu ada di desa ini, menunggunya kembali.

.

.

**ba-ta-vi-a—pi-e-ree**

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah usai hujan tadi malam, Nesia duduk di meja ruang tengah. Meja cokelat berkaki panjang menopang vas bunga, juga kertas dan kedua tangan Nesia yang lagi tertumpuk menyilang di sana. Nesia menghela nafas. Ia taruh dagunya di atas sebuah kertas sementara tangannya memainkan pena pemberian Nethere dulu. Isi kepalanya sibuk merangkai kalimat untuk dia tuangkan nantinya ke kertas tersebut.

Ya, mungkin ini belum 24 jam sejak kepergian Nethere dari desa ini, tapi tolonglah, Nesia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa dia malah terburu-buru ingin tau kabar pria itu di sana.

"Kira-kira kalimat awalnya apa, ya? Hm... selamat pagi?—ah, jangan. Jangan itu." Ia pusing sendiri. "Halo, Neth, bagaimana kabarmu di Batavia Timur? Apa begitu saja, ya?"

Nesia menulis dengan hati-hati kalimat pembukaan tersebut. Namun baru saja akan menulis kata 'bagaimana', tiba-tiiba suara deritan kursi yang ditarik berserta seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya pun mengejutkannya. Sontak Nesia menatap orang itu dengan tatapan mata terbelalak. Untung ujung penanya tidak mencoret kertas ini. "Ah, ibu, jangan mengagetkanku dong..."

Sambil tertawa, Larasati, sang ibu yang masih terlihat muda itu menggerakkan bangkunya dan melihat apa yang tertulis di surat Nesia. "Mau nulis apa, Nes?"

"Surat, Bu."

"Mau kirim surat ke mana?"

"Nethere." Ucap Nesia disertai senyum malu.

Dan Laras melayangkan senyum. "Memangnya kamu benar-benar sudah resmi pacaran dengannya?"

Nesia menatap mata hitam ibunya yang tampak berbinar antusias. Jujur saja dia memang belum memberitahu apa-apa soal hubungannya dengan Laras. Ade dan Sarah pun baru ia kasih taunya saat mereka mendapati Nethere mendadak memeluknya di depan umum. Agak malu sih kalau punya pasangan yang berstrata tinggi. "Mm, b-bukan..."

"Kalau bukan jadinya apa dong? Banyak tetangga yang melihat kedekatan kalian loh."

"Ah, jangan paksa aku menjawabnya, Bu..." Nesia cemberut walau pipinya kini memanas. Sulit kan bilang 'iya, aku sudah pacaran dengannya'. Kesannya sombong gitu. Jadilah dengan gurauan canda Laras kian menggoda anak semata wayangnya itu yang sedang kasmaran. Toh, tanpa perlu Nesia beritau, Laras juga sudah dapat menyimpulkan sendiri kok mengenai hubungan Nethere dan Nesia. Bahkan ia sudah tau sejak Nesia pulang dari pesta dansa dengan cincin emas putih di lingkar jari manisnya.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja Bang Rahardi datang. Paman berkumis tipis itu masuk melalui pintu rumah yang terbuka sambil membenarkan pecinya. Tampaknya ia baru selesai beribadah. Melihat kedua perempuan di keluarganya itu sedang mengobrolkan Nethere, Rahardi menghela nafas. Rautnya masih saja kelihatan bete.

"Nes, jadi kau benar-benar punya hubungan serius dengan pria Belanda itu?"

Nesia mengerucutkan bibir. "Aku belum berani menyimpulkan secara sepihak seperti itu..."

"Paman tanya serius, Nak."

Merasa kalimat itu terasa agak ditekan, Nesia terdiam. Ia menaruh penanya di meja dan kemudian melepaskan senyumnya. Laras juga menatap penasaran ke sang adik. "Ada apa sih, Mas? Kok nada bicaramu begitu?"

Rahardi geleng kepala. "Bukan begitu. Paman cuma ingin kasih tau, mana bisa seorang pria Belanda mau dengan gadis pribumi. Bisa jadi kau cuma dipermainkan."

"Hus, Di! Jangan bicara seperti itu! Nesia sudah dilamar oleh Nethere, buktinya Nesia dikasih cincin—"

"Apa itu bisa meyakinkan kita semua kalau pria itu serius? Orang Eropa itu gemar berselingkuh! Mereka kaya, jadi tak masalah bagi mereka untuk membelikan cincin ke beberapa gadis simpanannya, kan—?"

"Rahardi!" Laras berdiri, tak suka.

"Ini serius, Ras. Nesia harus dengar. Dia mungkin tak tau, tapi di luar desa kita ini ada banyak sekali gadis perawan yang dijadikan para pemuas pria Belanda yang berkuasa dan kemudian ditinggal begitu saja kalau mereka bosan. Banyak."

Nesia di tengah perdebatan itu menelan ludah. Semua kalimat itu menohok hatinya diam-diam. Pikirannya yang berlarian ke arah Nethere. Apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Nethere di ssana? Apa di sana ada gadis cantik? Dan apa di sana ada pribumi lain yang menyukai Nethere? Dan yang lebih parah, Nesia jadi berpikir: apa jangan-jangan Nethere pergi dari desa ini karena bosan dengannya?

"Rahardi, hentikan dan lebih baik kau keluar!"

Rahardi berhenti berbicara. Dia menahan omongannya sesaat, menggantinya dengan ucapan maaf dan kemudian pergi begitu saja keluar rumah. Laras yang lemas sendiri lantas mendudukkan dirinya lagi ke sebelah Nesia. Bahu gadis itu dia usap perlahan.

Nesia masih membisu—sibuk dengan isi pikirannya sendiri.

.

.

**ba-ta-vi-a—pi-e-ree**

.

.

**East Batavia.**

Di tempat kerjanya yang baru Nethere cuma bisa merutuk. Sekalipun daerah ini jauh lebih maju dari desa yang ditempati oleh Nesia dan lainnya, harus Nethere akui kalau ia menyesal telah menyetujui permintaan memaksa ibunya yang memindahkannya ke sini. Belum lagi perjalanan gila-gilaan di kereta kuda yang membuat tubuh bagian belakangnya sakit dengan sempurna. Tak terbayang seberapa penderitaannya saat ia akan balik untuk mengunjungi Nesia.

"Ck, aku tidak betah."

"Kenapa tidak betah? Ini ruangan yang bagus, bukan? Ada banyak toko di sekitar jalan—apa pun bisa kau dapatkan; perhiasan, baju, makanan. Juga banyak gadis cantik dan lebih bersih di sini." Sang asistennya yang berkewarganegaraan Spanyol itu berbicara cepat. Bahasa Indonesia-nya sudah lancar walau aksen asingnya masih melekat. Nethere bertopang dagu dan memandangi pria berkemeja rapi itu dengan tampang malas.

Dalam hati sebenarnya Nethere mengiyakan—ada lebih banyak orang Belanda yang tersebar di sini, mendominasi sisi timur ibu kota. Ini juga kota yang modern; mungkin karena letak kota yang dia tempati ini berdekatan dengan sentral perdagangan se-Batavia yang berada di pusat. Benar-benar berbeda 180 derajat dari desa yang ia tempati kemarin di Batavia Selatan. Sudah tak ada lagi wanita lusuh yang tak modis, berpakaian pudar, atau malah kaki penuh tanah. Terutama pribuminya.

Tak hanya itu, dari sisi penjualan toko tekstilnya sendiri, dia memiliki banyak pelanggan baru. Ada beberapa orang beruang yang rela menghabiskan pundi-pundi kekayaannya untuk membeli kain terbaik dari tokonya. Keuntungan pun mengalir deras dan usaha toko ini semakin lancar dibuatnya. Hanya saja, di sini tidak ada pemandangan indah dan juga Nesia. Nethere tidak suka. Baru lewat sebulan di Batavia Timur dia sudah berkeinginan untuk pulang dan menemui gadisnya.

Antonio, nama asisten berbadan pendek itu mendengus mendapati bosnya yang satu itu lagi-lagi melamun. Merasa ocehannya juga sama sekali tak dihiraukan, ia hela nafas dan akhirnya memberikan sebuah benda yang dari tadi bersemayam di tangannya sebelum ia pamit ke meja kerjanya yang ada di ruangan lain.

"_M__eneer_, ini ada surat."

Nethere menggeleng. "Aku lagi tidak butuh surat."

"Tapi seorang perempuan. Mungkin isinya juga tak ada hubungannya dengan bisnis. Tidak apa aku yang membacanya?"

"Siapa nama pengirimnya."

"Inesia Rahayu—"

Mata biru Antonio agak terbelalak saat surat di tangannya telah raib direbut Nethere. Belum bisa berkata-kata ia disuruh keluar. Setelah Neth sendirian di ruang kerjanya, dia taruh surat itu di atas meja. Ia perhatikan tulisan Nesia yang rapi berjejer indah di bagian badan amplop. Tanpa sadar sebuah senyum datang di bibir Neth. Perlahan, ia buka surat itu.

_H__alo, __N__ethere __v__an __G__aal, apa kabarmu di sana?__ I__ni aku__, I__nesia __Rahayu__. __N__esia. __M__asih hafal nama lengkapku__,__ kan? __A__tau kamu sudah lupa? __H__ihi. _

_Sebenarnya aku sendiri ti__dak tau harus __menulis apa di sini__, tapi yang jelas aku sangat merindukanmu__, Neth__. __A__ku ingin melihat wajahmu saat__ mengintip kegiatan pekerja toko__, ketika kau__ seringkali__ menegurku saat itu. __Mungkin kau tak sadar; selama ini jika be__kerja__ bersamamu__ aku __selalu __merasa spesial, __merasa begitu dilindungi dan dicintai olehmu, __tapi tidak setelah kamu pergi. __S__epi rasanya—oh, oke, anggap saja ini gombal, tapi aku serius, __N__eth. __A__ku __sungguh __merindukanmu. __Seandainya satu tahun tanpamu bisa berlalu tanpa menyiksaku seperti ini. Cepatlah pulang :(_

_Ah, n__gomong-ngomong__... __tidak tau kenapa di sini aku lagi banyak masalah. __D__oakan masalahku cepat selesai__,__ ya (dan tolong jangan tanya ini masalah apa, aku tidak akan menjelaskannya padamu)__. Tapi kalau kamu sendiri ada masalah, yuk cerita sama aku :P_

_T__e__r__tanda,_

_G__adis __P__ribumi yang __S__angat __M__enyayangimu__._

Nethere tersenyum saat melihat tulisan terakhir di bawah surat. Masih dengan senyum ia ambil asal selembar kertas dan pena lalu menorehkan balasan di sana. Di samping itu, Ibu Nethere yang baru mau memasuki ruangannya jadi sungkan saat ia intip anaknya yang sedang berkutat di atas meja. Tak jadi ia masuk dan memasang wajah puas. Antonio yang baru mengambil kopi panasnya melirik Beatrise dengan tatapan heran.

"Sudah kuduga, Neth bisa lebih tekun apabila dipindahkan ke sini."

"Tekun?" Antonio berkomentar pelan—tak enak jika membiarkan nyonya besar di toko ini bicara sendiri tanpa ada yang jawab.

"Ya, dia semakin giat bekerja. Dia bahkan tak menyadari aku yang membuka pintu ruangannya."

"Oh, mungkin karena dia sedang bahagia."

Raut bangganya samar-samar luntur. "Hm? Bersenang-senang karena apa?"

"Aku tidak tau juga. Tapi kelihatannya Neth senang ada perempuan yang menuliskan surat untuknya."

Rahang wanita pirang itu mengeras. "Siapa pengirimnya?"

"Nesia. Kalau tidak salah Tuan Neth kan memang memiliki hubungan dengan rakyat pribumi yang dari desa kemarin itu..."

"Sejak kapan mereka surat-suratan?"

"Sepertinya baru hari ini surat pertamanya datang. Tuan Nethere belum membalasnya."

Beatrise menahan nafas penuh amarah. Sepertinya ada hal yang benar-benar harus ia lakukan. Wanita bergaun rapi itu berdeham. "Antonio." Panggil wanita itu. "Bisa bantu saya?"

"Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Jika Neth sudah selesai menulis balasan, tolong ambil suratnya—bilang kalau kau yang mau mengantarkannya ke pos—lalu berikanlah ke aku."

Bawahan berusia muda itu meneguk ludah. Ini mungkin petanda buruk.

.

.

**ba-ta-vi-a—pi-e-ree**

.

.

**South Batavia.**

Saat awal bulan menghampiri, awan mendung di atas langit masih menggandrungi seisi langit Batavia Selatan. Sedikit-sedikit hujan turun mengguyur desa, menjadi pendukung suasana hati Nesia di hari itu. Dengan bertopang dagu di depan jendela, Nesia menghela nafas, membiarkan nafas hangatnya mengenai jendela yang menciptakan embun di sana.

"Nethere di sana tidak merindukanku, ya? Kok balas suratnya lama sekali?" Tanpa sadar Nesia bermonolog. Ia lirik buku tulis yang dijadikan tempat coret-coretnya—semacam list yang menampung segala ide yang bisa dia bicarakan ke Nethere. Gadis ayu itu jadi malu sendiri kalau ia sudah terlalu bersemangat membalas surat pertama dari Nethere, sampai-sampai ia sudah menyisihkan uang kerjanya untuk membeli satu pak surat, perangko, dan lembaran kertas. Dari hari ke hari pun pikirannya hanya dia fokuskan ke kalimat-kalimat tak penting penuh curhatan yang akan ia tulis nantinya. Tapi tak apalah. Surat memang halnya seperti itu, kan? Nesia melemaskan tubuhnya di depan jendela. Walau ia mengaku akan selalu menunggu nethere, nyatanya menunggu balasan surat saja ia sudah gelisah seperti ini. Menyebalkan.

"Nes, ada surat untukmu. Ini yang kamu tunggu-tunggu, kan?" Suara sang ibu dari luar membuatnya terlonjak. Dengan jantung berdebar dia langsung berdiri, keluar kamar dan menyambar surat yang baru saja akan nama pengirimnya akan dibacakan oleh Laras. "Aku baca di kamar aja, Bu." Kata Nesia sambil cengengesan panik. Malu kalau ibu nanti ikutan membaca tulisan Nethere. Jadilah ia ke kamar dan nyaris menahan nafas dia merobek perlahan surat beramplop cantik itu, walau agak sedikit lembab akibat tetesan hujan.

Nesia membuka kertas yang terlipat di dalamnya, lalu ketika matanya sudah bergerak membaca, senyuman yang menghiasi bibir Nesia sirna.

_Bisa tolong jangan kirim surat lagi ke sini? __A__ku sibuk._

Hati gembira Nesia runtuh. Rasa bahagia yang sempat ia rasakan sampai ke ubun-ubun hingga tungku dadanya, kini semuanya bagaikan pecah berantakan menjadi kepingan yang berantakan di tanah. Tulisan tinta yang terlihat rapi itu membuatnya menganga; tak bisa berkata-kata. Perlahan air matanya pun jatuh. Sekali dua kali ia cek tulisan di amplop surat. Pengirimnya benar kok dari Nethere Van Gaal. Namanya tertera di sana. Tapi kenapa isinya begini?

Tak ada tanggal, tak ada ucapan pembuka, bahkan tak ada tanda tangan yang dibubuhkan di akhir surat. Cuma ada kertas putih gading yang ditulis dengan huruf sambung hitam. Singkat dan padat.

"Nes, bagaimana surat dari pacarmu itu—?"

Niat Laras untung menggoda anak tunggalnya itu langsung hilang saat ia temukan Nesia yang sudah melelehkan air mata di tempatnya berdiri. Wajahnya merah padam dan tubuhnya bergetar sedih.

"B-Bu... mungkin a-apa yang dikatakan Bang Rahardi ada benarnya juga..."

.

.

**ba-ta-vi-a—pi-e-ree**

.

.

**East Batavia.**

Sementara itu di lain tempat ada Beatrise yang lagi duduk di meja kerjanya. Salah satu tangannya sibuk mengipasi wajahnya sendiri sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi tengah memegang surat buatan Nethere yang asli. Dengusan jijik dikeluarkan oleh wanita bersurai ikal pendek itu. "Apa-apaan Nethere? Kenapa dia malah surat-suratan dengan gadis pribumi itu?"

Ia remas kertas yang awalnya ditulis sampai penuh itu, dan kemudian melemparkannya begitu saja ke luar jendela. Semilir angin yang berhembus membiarkan kertas tersebut terbang ke jalanan, dan surat yang diakhiri oleh kalimat _'tunggu aku, Nesia—aku akan kembali'_ hingga terlindas oleh kendaraan mesin yang lewat.

.

.

**see you**

.

.

**my note**

**Long time no see. Unsur sinetron mulai dimasukkan ke fict ini (?). Oh, ya. Nama Andreas yang ada di sini kuedit jadi Antonio, ya. Kemarin sempet lupa kalo Spain punya nama /heh.**

.

.

**warm regards, **

**Pieree...**


	7. Surat

**previously**

Sementara itu di lain tempat ada Beatrise yang lagi duduk di meja kerjanya. Salah satu tangannya sibuk mengipasi wajahnya sendiri sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi tengah memegang surat buatan Nethere yang asli. Dengusan jijik dikeluarkan oleh wanita bersurai ikal pendek itu. "Apa-apaan Nethere? Kenapa dia malah surat-suratan dengan gadis pribumi itu?"

Ia remas kertas yang awalnya ditulis sampai penuh itu, dan kemudian melemparkannya begitu saja ke luar jendela. Semilir angin yang berhembus membiarkan kertas tersebut terbang ke jalanan, dan surat yang diakhiri oleh kalimat _'tunggu aku, Nesia—aku akan kembali'_ hingga terlindas oleh kendaraan mesin yang lewat.

.

.

**South Batavia, 185****4****.**

17 Agustus. Tepat di hari ini Nesia berulang tahun yang ke dua puluh empat. Namun ketika malam itu ia baru saja menyelesaikan acara doa bersama dan makan nasi kuning seadanya di meja makan, Nesia dikejutkan oleh satu hal. Ketukan terdengar pelan dari luar rumah dan hadirlah seorang pengantar surat di hadapannya. Ia yang kebetulan membukakan pintu untuknya nyaris terbelalak saat kurir antar tersebut memberikannya secarik surat putih. Jantung Nesia berdebar kencang, ada sebesit harapan yang membengkak saat itu. Namun raut penuh harap yang sempat terasa mendadak layu saat ia tidak mendapati namanya di badan amplop.

Itu bukan surat untuknya.

Nesia menghela nafas. Sepertinya Nethere Van Gaal di kota seberang masih tidak berkeinginan untuk membalas pesannya. Berarti sudah terhitung dua tahun lamanya mereka tak lagi berkomunikasi.

Sebenarnya jika mengulas ulang apa yang terjadi di antara mereka, dulu Nethere memang pernah menuliskan kalimat yang menyakitkan untuknya. Dia menyuruh Nesia agar tak lagi mengirimkan surat, dan itulah surat pertama dan terakhir yang dikirimkan oleh Neth. Dia hilang begitu saja tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tapi bukan Nesia namanya kalau langsung melepaskan rasa cintanya pada pria Belanda itu. Walau Bang Rahardi terus menyindirnya tiap hari, atau pun ibunya yang kadang menyuruhnya untuk _move on_, Nesia tidak mau menyerah begitu saja.

Tiap ada rasa rindu yang meliputi, Nesia terus mncoba mengirimkan surat lagi ke Nethere. Menceritakan kesehariannya yang menyenangkan, juga satu-dua pertanyaan mengenai alasan Neth yang melanggar janji mereka untuk bertukar surat. Apa pria itu marah? Apa dia merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran suratnya? Tapi percuma, tak ada balasan yang dapat menjelaskan itu semua.

"Tadi ada siapa, Nak?" Laras yang merasa Nesia terlalu lama di luar mencoba memanggil.

"Biasa; tukang pos. Ini ada surat untuk Ibu dari Kakek."

Nesia menggigit bibir. Yang bersisa dari Nethere adalah kenangan beserta barang yang diberikan untuknya. Tak ada yang lain. Nesia pun masuk ke dalam rumah dengan hati yang berat. Percuma ada Ade, Sarah, dan beberapa teman lainnya yang kini menunjukkan sebuah _surprise_ boneka berpita di ruang makan. Nesia cuma bisa tersenyum sedangkan pikirannya melayang entah ke mana.

'Andai Nethere ada di sini.' Batinnya.

.

.

.

**BATAVIA**

**Hetalia by Hidekazu Himaruya**

**AU—Alternate Universe**

**Pieree Present...**

**(Netherlands—FemIndonesia)**

.

.

**seven of nine**

-surat-

.

.

**East Batavia.**

Bertahun-tahun menunggu tanpa kepastian, Nethere berdecak tak sabar di ruang kerjanya. Kini pria yang umurnya nyaris menyentuh umur tiga puluhan itu menatap kesal asistennya yang dari tadi membicarakan profit perusahaan mereka yang selalu meningkat tiap akhir bulan. Antonio yang merasa tidak disimak dengan baik menyingkirkan laporannya dari depan muka dan menggeleng pasrah. Ia pun melipat kedua tangan di dada.

"Oke, ada apalagi, _Meneer_? Kau tampak menyeramkan..."

"Aku hanya kesal."

"Kesal kenapa?"

"Nesia." Ucapnya dengan nada penekanan, ditambah iris hijau itu kini menabrak iris cerah milik Antonio. Tanpa perlu berbicara pun pria Spanyol itu sudah tau apa yang ingin Nethere ceritakan lewat pandangannya. Dia pasti sedang mengkritik isi surat yang barusan ia antar ke ruangannya atas nama Inesia Rahayu.

"Memangnya _Meneer_ mendapatkan balasan surat yang seperti apa sih? Bukannya kalian sedang menjalin hubungan? Tapi kenapa tiap mendapat surat darinya _mood_ Anda langsung jelek begitu?"

Nethere membanting secarik kertas di atas meja. "Di sana cuma tertulis 'lebih baik kita akhiri hubungan ini'—lagi. Ini sudah surat kelimanya yang memuat tulisan seperti itu."

Sudah balasnya lama, tiap kali suratnya sampai pun Nesia selalu ingin hubungannya berakhir tanpa mau memberikan sebab yang jelas. Nethere yang kini berdiri menggeleng tak sabar. Dia tenggak bir impor langsung dari botol. Hari ini ia benar-benar dibuat frustasi karena seorang perempuan. Baru kali ini.

Antonio sendiri cuma bisa menghela nafas. Sifat tenang bosnya yang selalu ia jadikan panutan lama-kelamaan hilang. Dia sudah _out of character_ hanya karena masalah perempuan. Lagi pula kenapa bisa Nethere sebegitu mencintai seorang gadis pribumi yang bahkan sudah tinggal jauh berkilo-kilometer darinya? "Kenapa _Meneer_ tidak cari perempuan lain saja di sini? Kalau suka yang pribumi kan di sini juga ada banyak."

Nethere berdesis saat melirik Antonio. Di saat itu sang bawahan cuma bisa menunduk sambil mengusap rambut belakangnya. "Bu-Bukannya apa, _Meneer_, tapi mungkin saja dia sudah mencintai orang lain di desa sana. Jadi _Meneer_ yang ada di sini dilupakan olehnya."

Pria berambut _spike_ itu terdiam. Berpikir sebentar.

"Siapa yang dia cintai? Orang Belanda juga?"

"Sepertinya sih orang pribumi. Sudah jadi pantangan bagi seorang pribumi untuk berhubungan dengan orang Eropa, kan?"

Nethere menghela nafas. Ia alihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan berdecak. Sudahlah, ia tak perlu mendengar omongan orang. Lagi pula kenapa dia nyaris percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Antonio? Nesia tidak akan seperti itu. Jadilah ia letakan botol birnya di atas meja dan merapikan pakaian formal yang masih melekat di badannya. Ia harus mencoba tenang. "Lagi pula mana mungkin dia selingkuh. Aku sudah melamarnya."

Antonio baru tau soal itu; dia terperangah. "_Meener_ benar-benar serius dengannya, ya?"

"Ya."

"Pantas saja ibumu tidak suka kalau _Meneer_ surat-suratan dengan Nona Nesia. Kupikir kalian hanya teman."

"Ibuku...?" Nada berat itu keluar bersamaan dengan lirikan Nethere ke mata Antonio. "Surat-suratan...? Darimana dia tau aku berhubungan dengan Nesia?" Nethere menyelidiki cowok bertubuh sedang yang berada di sebelahnya itu, dan Antonio gelisah di tempat. Sebelum ia berusaha mengganti topik, ada Nethere yang sudah berdiri dan berjalan dengan langkah menyeramkan ke tempatnya berdiri. "Aku minta penjelasan."

"Eh... aku..." Tatapan sinis Nethere mencekiknya. "Sudah dari lama _Moeder_ Beatrise tau kalau _Meneer_ bersurat-suratan dengan Nesia. Dan karena itu aku hanya disuruh memberikan suratmu kepadanya. Katanya dia yang akan mengirimkan suratmu ke kantor pos, sekalian dengan surat-surat kerjanya yang lain. Tapi belakangan ini aku memang baru tau kalau _Moeder_ sering membuka isi suratmu."

"Sering?" Nethere terbelalak sesaat dan pria itu langsung duduk di bangkunya dengan lemas. Pelipisnya yang berdenyut nyeri ia pijat. Kini ia sudah mengerti apa yang terjadi saat ini. Pantas ibunya beberapa kali berniat menjodohkannya dengan anak temannya yang sederajat. Dan juga, ada satu kesimpulan yang Nethere Van Gaal dapatkan hari ini.

Ibunya tau semua hal yang ia tulis—keseharian, rasa sayangnya ke Nesia, juga perasaannya selama ini saat mendapatkan masalah di pekerjaan yang sedang ia geluti. Pria bertubuh tinggi tegap itu berdecak kesal. Agak malu rasanya jika membayangkan surat-surat itu benar-benar dibaca ulang oleh orang lain, apalagi ibunya. Ia remas surai pirangnya, mengusapnya ke belakang dan menggeram. Tak ia bayangkan rasanya bisa semalu ini. Ibarat tulisan _diary_-mu dibaca oleh orang lain.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja kedua mata Nethere membulat.

"Tunggu."

"Hm?"

"Antonio."

"Ya, _Meneer_?"

"Jadi Ibu bilang dia yang akan mengirim suratku ke pos?"

"Iya."

Nethere menghela nafas. Pantas dari tadi ada yang mengganjal. Ternyata benar, ada hal lain yang dilakukan oleh ibunya selain membaca surat yang ia tulis. Mengingat ibunya tidak menyukai hubungannya dengan Nesia, ada kemungkinan besar bahwa wanita itu juga menahan segala suratnya, kan? Atau mungkin malah sang ibu yang sedari dulu membaca dan membalas suratnya?

Apa jangan-jangan karena itu juga... ia tidak pernah mendapatkan balasan yang wajar dari Nesia?

.

.

**ba-ta-vi-a—pi-e-ree**

.

.

**South Batavia.**

Boneka beruang berbulu cokelat kemerahan, beberapa jepit dan ikat rambut, serta buku _notes_ baru—itu adalah benda-benda yang baru saja Nesia dapatkan di acara ulang tahunnya yang kemarin.

Nesia menatap segala kado yang diberikan oleh ibu dan teman-temannya hari ini. Semuanya persis dengan apa yang dia suka, terutama _notes_ cantik dari ibu. Kelihatannya beliau tau kalau buku tulis lamanya, tempat ia menumpahkan segala curhatannya lewat puisi, sudah hanya menyisakan beberapa lembar terakhirnya. Tak jarang Nesia tersenyum sambil membelai hadiah-hadiah itu dengan ujung jarinya. Menelusuri satu per satu dari barang paling kiri ke kanan. Hingga suatu detik ada sebuah pemikiran yang terlintas.

Kalau saja Nethere ada di sini, kira-kira apa yang akan pria itu berikan padanya, ya?

Nesia ingat, beberapa tahun yang lalu saat Nethere bertanya apa yang sedang ia inginkan, ia hanya bilang sesuatu yang tak perlu dibeli dengan uang. Jadilah Nethere membawanya ke rumah saat orangtuanya tidak ada—oke, saat itu Nesia memang gugup setengah mati—tapi ternyata Nethere membawanya ke dapur dan mengajarinya cara membuat _poffertjes_, resep kue tepung bundar yang baru pertama kali Nesia buat dan cicipi. Saat itu Nesia begitu bahagia. Apalagi saat mata Nethere yang biasanya datar itu sedikit terbelalak saat ia memasukan makanan bertabur gula halus itu ke mulutnya. Neth bilang—dengan suara kecil dan agak malas jujur—jauh lebih lembut dan enak dibanding masakan orang rumahnya.

Nesia yang kini sudah kembali ke kenyataan menarik nafas panjang-panjang. Ia berniat berdiri agar bisa pergi tidur namun tak sengaja ujung tangannya menyentuh sebuah kotak merah di ujung meja, lalu membuat benda kecil itu jatuh terbanting ke lantai.

"Ah, cincinnya."

Ia ambil kotak beludru itu dan memeriksa isinya sebentar. Karena cincin yang ada di dalam sana tampak tak terluka, seulas senyum Nesia lepaskan saat ia belai cincin itu dengan sayang.

"Untung tidak apa-apa..." Nesia meletakkannya ke atas meja. Namun karena kenangan antara ia dan Nethere di masa lalu kembali terbayang melalui benda itu, agak terburu gadis _ponytail_ itu menaruh wadah cincin tersebut ke sebuah kotak yang lebih besar di bawah meja. Baru saja ia akan menaruhnya, ada sesuatu di dalam sana yang mencuri perhatiannya. Ada secarik kertas yang masih terlipat rapi. Ia ambil dan membukanya perlahan, sehingga ia dapati tulisan Nethere yang waktu itu menuliskan alamatnya di Batavia Timur untuk mereka bertukar surat.

Nesia menghela nafas, tapi tak terasa tau-tau ada sebulir air mata yang kemudian jatuh menelusuri pipinya. Agak terkejut dengan matanya yang berair Nesia mengusap wajahnya sendiri. Dia panik. Ternyata air mata ini sudah menetes banyak sejak beberapa detik yang lalu. Ia terlalu merindukan pria itu. Ia juga ingin meminta penjelasan dari segala kerancuan ini. Dan dia... sangat... sangat ingin memeluk tubuh besarnya yang hangat dan penuh perlindungan.

"Nethere..."

Baru sedetik mata Nesia digenangi oleh air mata, wanita itu mengadah dan menghela nafas. Dia hapus setitik air matanya dengan ujung jari dan mencoba tersenyum lesu. "Ah, sudahlah. Kenapa aku masih memikirkannya? Neth pasti sudah sangat bahagia di sana, sampai melupakanku begini..."

Sesekali bolehlah ia memenuhi kepalanya dengan pikiran negatif. Sebab memang hanya dengan cara itulah perasaan sayang dan rindunya bisa dia tekan. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah rasa penasaran yang muncul kala ia memandang ulang kertas alamat yang ia pegang. Ia jadi baru tau kalau Nethere memiliki goresan yang cukup berbeda dari orang-orang kebanyakan. Lengkungan huruf 'j'-nya unik, ekor huruf 'a' yang panjang, begitu pula 'd' dan 'b'-nya yang memiliki tungkai yang panjang namun miring. Kelihatannya Nethere juga suka menulis dengan huruf sambung.

Ah.

Tapi tunggu...

Mendadak Nesia kepikiran sesuatu. Tulisan Nethere dan surat yang dikirim kepadanya dua tahun lalu... terasa berbeda. Seperti bukan tulisannya.

Lantas kotak di bawah meja tadi kembali menjadi sorotan matanya. Ia keluarkan beberapa isi barangnya dengan hati-hati. Di tempat yang dia namai kotak kenangan ini terdapat pula surat lama dari Nethere. Balasan pertama dan terakhir yang ikut serta mengiris hatinya. Perlahan dia buka surat yang masih rapi itu dan membandingkannya dengan seksama. Nyaris satu menit terdiam Nesia terhenyak. Dia jadi menyadari sesuatu.

Di surat ini Nethere tidak menggunakan huruf sambung. Beberapa huruf yang tadi ia perhatikan juga berbeda kalau di dalam surat.

Nesia menelan ludah. Lagi-lagi ia melirik kotaknya dan kebetulan ada secarik kertas yang merupakan kuitansi gaji pertamanya. Ia ambil kertas itu dan memeriksanya. Di sana ternyata ada tanda tangan ibu dari Nethere di bagian pojok bawahnya, lengkap dengan nama Beatrise Van Gaal beserta cap ruko. Nesia pun kembali mencermati tiap kemiripan yang terdapat di surat Nethere dan tulisan Beatrise di kuitansi. Dan nyaris semua huruf yang ia cocokan... hasilnya sama persis.

Ia gigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras.

"Apa itu artinya... surat ini bukan tulisan Nethere?"

.

.

**ba-ta-vi-a—pi-e-ree**

.

.

**East Batavia.**

Nethere dengan kasar menaruh mobilnya di parkiran rumah, dan kemudian memaksa pelayannya membukakan pintu untuknya. Ia pun masuk dan segera mencari sang ibu dengan raut marah yang tertahan. Tak ada suara, tak ada panggilan. Nethere hanya membuka paksa satu per satu pintu di rumah yang sekiranya ada ibunya di sana.

Hingga akhirnya setelah pencarian di dapur dan di halaman nihil tanpa hasil, Nethere beralih ke kamar ibunya yang juga kosong. Tapi pria itu tak langsung pergi. Dia membuka laci demi laci yang ada di sana dan sesuai dugaan, ada setumpuk surat yang sudah terbuka di salah satu lemari baju ibunya.

Nethere berdesis saat ia melihat namanya lah yang tercantum di surat itu—surat asli dari Nesia yang bahkan sudah dikirim dari satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Di sana juga ada surat-surat pemberiannya yang ia pikir sudah dikirim oleh Antonio ke wanita itu. Hati pria itu mencelus. Tak terbayang rasa bersalah yang kini menghantamnya saat tau surat-surat Nesia tertahan di sini, di kamar ibunya, sedangkan di luar sana gadis itu pasti sangat menunggu balasan darinya dengan penuh harap.

Pria itu pun menaruh kumpulan surat tadi ke map yang dia ambil asal dari meja ibunya dan pergi keluar kamar. Tapi bertepatan setelah ia menutup pintu dan berbalik, sudah ada Beatrise yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Kipas hitam yang ia pegang masih terkibas di depan wajahnya.

"Ah, Nethere? Kenapa kau sudah pulang? Bukannya nanti sore kamu ada rapat?"

Nethere menghela nafas sesaat dan mencoba menahan diri agar tidak meledak begitu saja saat ini. "Apa ibu bisa menjelaskan tentang ini?"

Sang ibu terbelalak luar biasa saat Nethere membuka map cokelatnya yang berisi surat-surat yang familier di mata Beatrise. Bibirnya yang terpoles gincu merah tua itu menganga. "Ne-Nethere, kenapa kamu masuk ke ruangan ibu? Bukannya ibu sudah bilang jangan masuk sembarangan?"

Beatrise semakin panik saat Nethere tak lagi bersuara. Pria itu hanya memberikan tatapan sinisnya yang bercampur kecewa. Segala hal sudah dia berikan untuk membahagiakan ibunya. Kerja di sini sesuai permintaannya, mematuhi segala nasihatnya, juga merawat dan menyayanginya dengan baik. Lalu sekarang apa? Kekasihnya hanya mengirimkannya surat dan dia menyembunyikannya, begitu?

"Apapun alasan Ibu, ini semua demi kamu, Neth... Ibu yakin kamu tak akan bahagia bila bersamanya..."

Nethere malas mendengarnya. Ia lewati Beatrise dan kemudian berucap pelan. "Aku akan ke desa untuk menikahinya."

"Nethere! Aku tidak merestuimu!"

"Ya, aku tau."

"Jika kau bersama orang kampung itu, tak akan kuizinkan lagi kamu menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini maupun di sana! Nethere!"

Nethere memejamkan matanya sesaat. Lalu ia melirik pelan. "Karena itu kuharap Ibu tidak akan kaget jika ada bocah yang memanggilmu nenek saat kita bertemu lagi."

"Apa!?"

Pria pirang berkemeja putih itu pun keluar rumah dan menaiki mobil tua pemberian ayahnya. Ada sebuah peta di atas dasbor beserta beberapa minuman energi yang sekiranya bisa membantunya tetap fit selama perjalanan. Nethere pun tersenyum singkat. Mungkin ini adalah pertama kalinya ia akan mencoba mobil ini dalam jarak yang relatif jauh.

.

.

**ba-ta-vi-a—pi-e-ree**

.

.

**South Batavia.**

Sedangkan di tempatnya berdiri, sekarang Nesia lagi berhadapan dengan pamannya dan sang ibu. Mata Nesia sembab sampai bengkak oleh air matanya sendiri. Ia bahkan sampai tak lagi mendengarkan ceramahan Bang Rahardi yang terus menerus menasihati dirinya tanpa henti.

Ternyata tepat sehari setelah ulang tahun Nesia dirayakan, ada sebuah pengumuman yang cukup mengejutkan bagi Nesia. Di umurnya yang ke dua puluh empat ini keluarganya sudah merasa Nesia sudah berada di usia yang matang untuk menikah. Jadilah sang kakek—yang memang masih menggunakan tradisi lama—telah menjodohkannya dengan seorang juragan kaya di kota seberang. Ternyata itu adalah isi surat yang kemarin dikirimkan kakek kepada ibu.

Oleh karena itu nantinya Nesia akan diantar ke sebuah kota asing, bergabung dengan jejeran gadis perawan yang akan menjadi kandidat istri seorang seorang pengusaha kaya. Jauh dari teman-temannya di desa, dan jauh juga dari kota tempat Neth bekerja.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Kakek sudah mengatakan setuju untuk mencalonkanmu..." Dengan berat hati Laras berkata. "Maafkan Ibu, Sayang. Kalau saja Kakek memberitahu hal ini sedikit lebih cepat, mungkin Ibu bisa menolaknya."

"Ya, lagi pula perjodohannya besok lusa. Kalau si juragan memilihmu untuk menjadi istrinya, tentu kau bisa melupakan pria Belanda yang menyakitimu itu, kan?"

"Tak apa..." Nesia menghapus air matanya. Sekalipun ia sudah tau bahwa bukan Nethere lah yang mengirim surat itu, tetap saja Nesia tidak bisa berhubungan lagi dengannya. Ia juga masih belum paham kenapa Nethere tak membalas surat-suratnya. Apa karena alamat yang pria itu tulis salah atau bagaimana—semua masih belum jelas. Oleh karena itu ia memandang ibunya yang turut sedih dengan kenyataan ini. "Asal Ibu dan Paman bahagia, aku akan mencoba untuk melakukannya."

Sudahlah. Nethere hanya masa lalu. Pria itu terlalu tinggi untuk ia raih. Lagi pula memang sudah menjadi tugas seorang anak perempuan untuk menjadi istri yang baik di masa depan.

.

.

**see you**

.

.

**my note**

**Berhubung aku kurang suka konflik ala Mama Beatrise, jangan heran ya konfliknya langsung selesai dalam waktu setengah chap, haha. Fict ini juga udah mau tamat bentar lagi. Daan, selamat hari kemerdekaan Indonesia yang ke-70! Happy birthday, Nesia! :D**

.

.

**w****arm regards,**

**Pieree...**


End file.
